Twilight, On The Titanic
by Dramagirl007
Summary: After watching Titanic, Edward and Bella ended up on the Titanic, but not as Edward and Bella, To the world they are Jack and Rose and Edward and Bella need to keep their identities a secret and make sure they do not change the past.
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN**

**This story is about Bella and Edward on the Titanic, it came to me when I watched Titanic the other night. This story takes place after Bella and Edward get back from the Volturi** **and Bella is grounded **

Edward and Bella were watching the movie Titanic with Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet. Edward had Bella wrapped in his arms

" I can never watch the second half of this movie by myself" Bella said shivering

Edward felt the shiver and sighed and let go

" No Edward, I'm not cold, that shiver was because of the second half of the movie" Bella said

" I'd feel better if there was a blanket between us, I don't want to make you cold" Edward said retrieving a blanket

Bella sighed, " I wish I didn't say anything, I promise I'm not cold"

" Just humor me Bella" Edward said

Like always, Edward got his way

They watched the rest of the movie and by the end of it, Bella was in tears, she knew how Rose felt, losing her love, she was just glad that she saved her love from death, like Rose, Bella never let go

" Why did you insist on watching this movie if it was just going to make you sad?" Edward asked at the end of the movie

" I love this movie... it's just really sad... Jack shouldn't have died at the end" Bella said

" But they were reunited at the end of the movie" Edward said

" If you think that Rose died at the end, then yes they were reunited, but it would have been better if he lived as well and they lived happily ever after... well as happy as they could be" Bella said

Edward smiled at Bella and kissed her

It was now 9:30, Charlie let Edward stay later to finish the long movie

" Edward it's past 9:00, it's time for you to leave" Charlie said coming into the room

Edward nodded in understanding and the two teenagers said goodbye to each other

" I'll see you later" Edward said and kissed Bella one more time before he left

Edward didn't say see you tomorrow, but see you later, Bella smiled at that even though he is always there in her bedroom each night, it just felt like a dream to her that he is actually here after all of those months of him being gone, she didn't want to remember those months... that led to Jacob which leads to his betrayal

Bella hung out with her dad for a while until it was a suitable time for her to head upstairs to get ready for bed

" Goodnight Dad" Bella said

" Goodnight Bells" Charlie said with a smile

Bella got ready for bed and decided to read for a bit before her Dad went to bed

After Charlie was asleep, Edward snuck into the bedroom

They did what they did each and every night, they talked until Bella fell asleep in Edward's arms

She will not be in her bed when she wakes up, nor will Edward be with her


	2. Chapter 2

When Bella woke up the next morning, it wasn't in the cold arms of her wonderful dazzling vampire boyfriend, nor was it even in her own room

Bella shot up and gasped, she didn't know where she was, she wasn't in her bed, in her room or even in her house or her night clothes she put on the night before, and where was Edward?

Bella decided to get up and take a look of her surroundings

It looked like she was in an apartment of some sort, or a hotel suite

There was a window and she walked over to it, maybe she could figure out where she was by what was outside. What she saw made her gasp, she saw nothing but water

" I'm on... some kind of... boat" Bella said to herself, " Edward... Edward where are you?"

There was no answer, she even wished her imaginary Edward was with her but not even he was there

She saw that nobody was guarding her, at least not in the bedroom, she decided to go to the bathroom and take care of her needs

When she walked into the spacious bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and gasped, she didn't look like herself... well she looked like Bella, but she was wearing what looked like something her grandmother would wear to bed

" That's weird" Bella thought to herself

After she was done in the bathroom, she started looking for anything familiar to put on, there was no way she was going to wear a dress

She couldn't find anything besides dresses to wear

" This is not real" Bella said to herself sitting on the bed still in the nightgown

A few minutes later a woman who looked to be in her forty's entered the room

" Rose, why are you still in your nightgown?" Ruth asked, " And where is Trudy?"

Bella had a confused look on her face and didn't say anything

" Well... don't just stand there, we are to meet Cal for breakfast" Ruth said as she picked out a dress for her daughter to wear

Bella didn't say anything while the strange woman helped her dress, she knew she shouldn't wear a dress because of her clumsiness, but she pretended this woman was Alice playing Bella Barbie Doll

Bella was dressed in yellow with white gloves

By the time Bella and Ruth met with Cal and some other people, Ruth snapped at Bella to straighten up and keep her shoulders back 8 times

" What did those people teach you at Finishing School? When I was there, they taught us not to slouch and learn how to walk with grace" Ruth said

Bella sighed, " Yes Mother"

" Do not sigh like that" Ruth said sternly

" Sorry Mother" Bella said without the sigh

Cal ordered for Bella

Bella, to her horror, knew she was on the Titanic. She knew she had to stay calm and find Edward, Edward would know what to do

By the time Bella could get away from her "mother" and fiance, it was after lunch which she had rare lamb with little mint sauce, she didn't eat a lot of it, she thought she'd be sick if she did, she really liked Molly Brown who her group was sitting with

" I need to find Edward" Bella thought to herself

She remembered this part of the movie, the first time Rose and Jack met with their eyes... she figured, if she was Rose, then he must be Jack

She walked towards the gate that was blocking the lower class from the first class and looked around for the handsome face... to her dismay, she didn't see Edward at all, she saw Jack Dawson

Bella looked away from Jack Dawson, " I'm on my own"

Cal caught up to her and led her back to the group where she had to pretend to be Rose again

" I wish Edward was here with me... even... even imaginary Edward" Bella thought, " There's only one way for me to see imaginary Edward"


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Bella was dressed in a pretty burgundy dress, her hair was up on her head in a fashion she didn't like, and she was wearing a corset which she _really_ didn't like

" I am so glad we don't have to wear these in my time" Bella thought to herself before she headed to dinner with Ruth and Cal. She finally figured out who Trudy was and she seemed nice

Bella ignored the conversation around her, she was thinking about what she would do to hear Edward's voice... she thought about jumping off the back of the ship into the freezing water but she didn't want to kill herself, just hear the voice... maybe if she just made it look like she was going to jump he'd show up

Bella was also thinking about Jack Dawson, would he show up and try to stop her from 'jumping?' Probably, she knew she could make him think that he was talking her into not jumping, he will be invited to dinner for 'saving her life' and then that would be the end of that, she didn't want Jack Dawson, she wanted her Edward

After the men left to have brandies in the smoking room, Bella excused herself to go to her room, she wanted to try to get out of this dress and corset before she pretended to jump off the ship

When she got to her room, Bella took off the pearl necklace she was wearing and took her hair down, then she tried taking off the dress but there were too many buttons on the back of the dress and she couldn't reach any of them

She called for Trudy but Trudy wasn't there

" Figures... she's probably having dinner right now" Bella said to herself with a sigh, " Well Bella, I guess you're going to have to 'risk your life' while wearing a beautiful dress, slippers and a corset"

Bella left her room and headed towards the back of the boat, she was in a hurry to hear Edward's voice, she knew that her imaginary Edward would know what to do

People who she ran by started looking at her like she was crazy for running, a proper lady doesn't run

Bella ignored everybody she passed, she had a goal and she was going to fulfill it

She got to the end of what was called 1st class and she went down the stairs to 3rd class

She ran to the railing at the end of the ship and looked at the dark water and waited

She didn't hear her Edward

" Not in danger yet" Bella whispered then she took a deep breath and started to climb the rail just like Rose did in the movie

She was surprised that she didn't trip on her dress yet since she was so clumsy

Unlike Rose, Bella kept her back to the water and she was facing the ship, she just wanted to hear Edward's voice... but to her disappointment, she didn't

" Come on voice, I put myself in danger, you're supposed to come" Bella whispered

Bella's imaginary Edward voice didn't come, instead, she saw Jack Dawson coming towards her

" Don't do it" Jack said cautiously

Bella gasped, " Stay back... don't come any closer... I'll jump" Bella bluffed

Jack took out his cigarette and slowly moved closer to throw the cigarette overboard, " No you won't"

" Sure I will" Bella said with a glare

" But you would have done it already since I came closer" Jack said

" Please sir, just leave me alone" Bella begged

" Why are you doing this?" Jack asked

" I'm trying to find somebody... this is the only way" Bella said

" Who are you trying to find? Maybe I can help" Jack said

" You can't" Bella said

" Well, I can try... what's this person's name?" Jack asked

Bella had tears in her eyes, " Edward, his name is Edward"

Jack's face looked shocked, " Bella?"

Bella gasped, " How do you know my name?"

" It's me... It's Edward" Edward said in Jack Dawson's body

" Edward?" Bella asked

Edward nodded, " Come on, I'll help you get back over here, then you and I are going to have a talk"

Bella nodded as she started to climb the railing with Edward helping her

Her dress got caught under her foot and she slipped

Before she could fall like Rose did, Edward had her in his arms

" Now we don't want this scene to be exactly like the scene between Rose and Jack" Edward joked and he kissed Bella on the head

" Edward I'm so glad you're here... I thought I was all alone" Bella said with tears still rolling down her face, " Edward how did we get here?"

" I don't know... I just saw a blindingly white flash and the next thing I knew, I was Jack Dawson and on the Titanic" Edward explained

" What's the date?" Bella asked, " I haven't seen a calendar and I don't know how long we've been on here"

" It's the 12th... it hits the iceberg on the 14th" Edward said worriedly

" Do you think we can get out of here by then?" Bella asked worriedly

" I don't know" Edward said

" Ok, another question... are you human or a vampire?" Bella asked

Edward was silent for a moment then said, " Human"

Bella closed her eyes

" I will get you on a life boat Bella, and I will make it and come back to you" Edward said firmly

" Promise?" Bella asked

" I promise, I will make you safe" Edward said

" No, promise you will come back to me... alive" Bella said

Edward nodded


	4. Chapter 4

Bella wanted to spend as much time as possible with Edward, but sadly that wasn't possible, after Edward promised that he would come back to her alive, Cal and Ruth were looking for her and notified the crew members that she was missing

One member of the crew Rowe saw Bella and Edward and notified Cal and Ruth straight away

Ten minutes later, Cal, Ruth, Rowe and others confronted the two

" What is going on here?" Cal asked glaring at Edward

" Unhand my daughter" Ruth demanded

Edward let go of Bella, " Yes mam"

" Rose, are you alright?" Cal asked

" I'm fine Cal, and if it wasn't for... Mr. Dawson here, I would have fallen overboard" Bella said

Ruth gasped

" What are you saying?" Cal asked

" Mr. Dawson here saved my life, I was leaning overboard to see if I could see the propellers, and I slipped... if it wasn't for Mr. Dawson here, I would be gone" Bella said

" Women and machinery do not mix" A man named Gracie said and he took a drink of his brandy

" Is that what happened?" Another member of the crew asked Edward

Edward nodded, " That is pretty much the way it happened"

" Well then, the boy is a hero" Gracie said with a smile, " We should get back to our brandy"

Cal put his coat around Bella, " You must be freezing, come, lets get you inside"

" Shouldn't you reward the boy for saving your fiance's life?" Gracie asked

Cal nodded, " Um... A twenty should do it"

Bella lifted her eyebrow, " Is that the price to pay someone for saving the woman you love?"

" Hmm, Oh, I know... Mr. Dawson, how would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow night?" Cal asked, " To tell everybody your heroic tale"

" Sure, count me in" Edward said not looking away from Bella

"Good, Excellent" Cal said, " Come along Rose"

Bella chanced five more seconds looking at her love before following Cal and Ruth

That night when Bella was getting ready for bed, Cal entered her room and went up to her

"I know you've been melancholy, and I don't pretend to know why" Cal said and then he took something out of his pocket and put it on Bella's neck. On her neck was a blue heart shaped stone with diamonds all around it and the stone was also a diamond

Bella gasped, " Isn't this stone a..."

" Diamond, yes it is... 56 carats" Cal said, " It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They called it Le Coeur de la Mer... also known as..."

" The Heart of the Ocean... it's... very... overwhelming" Bella said touching it, " Cal you didn't have too..."

" I wanted to, it's for royalty... and we Rose... we are royalty" Cal said, " There is nothing I cannot give you, whatever you want... it's yours"

Bella could tell that Cal really loved Rose... Bella knew that Edward really loved her, he wanted to give her the world as well

" It must be a thing with rich males, always wanting to give their significant others pricey gifts" Bella thought to herself

The next day after breakfast, Bella went down to third class to find Edward

" Um, Mr. Dawson, may I have a private word with you?" Bella asked, it felt weird being this informal with her boyfriend

" Of course" Edward said

The two headed up to 1st class

" Lets go to my bedroom... I want to spend time with you and Ruth and Cal shouldn't be there... nor should Trudy" Bella said

Edward nodded and followed Bella to Rose's bedroom

" Wow, there's a big difference between 1st class and 3rd class" Edward said amazed, " Too bad they didn't spend the money wisely on lifeboats"

" Why didn't they put more lifeboats on such a big ship?" Bella asked

" Sixteen was the minimum lifeboats and after an argument, four collapsibles were added" Edward explained

" And they didn't even fill them up" Bella said with a sigh

" I will make sure you get on a lifeboat" Edward promised

" Why can't I stay with you?" Bella asked, " A lot of other women stayed with their men"

" I want you to be safe" Edward said

" But Rose stayed on the ship" Bella protested

" You're not Rose" Edward said, " You're much prettier than her... I love you Bella, I want you to be safe, please promise me that when I put you on the lifeboat you stay there"

Bella hesitated

" Promise me" Edward insisted

Bella sighed, " I promise"

Edward nodded, " And when we get to New York together, we will figure out how we got to the past"

Bella smiled, " Can we go to Chicago?"

Edward looked confused, " Why do you want to go to Chicago?"

" Well, you're eleven at this time, I want to see what you look like... the Spanish flu isn't around yet right?" Bella asked

Edward was a gentleman but sometimes he had to roll his eyes which he did, " No it's not here yet, it will be safe to go... you want to see me as a child?"

Bella smiled and nodded

Edward sighed, " We'll see"


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and Bella spent the day together in Rose's room, then before sunset, they walked outside to watch the sunset together

Bella sighed, " One more day"

" Everything will be fine... for us Bella" Edward said

" If only the others know what is about to happen tomorrow night" Bella whispered

" Bella we cannot change history" Edward warned

Bella nodded, " I know"

Edward put his arms around Bella as they watched the sunset

Somebody behind them cleared their throat and the two turned around

" Mother" Bella said composing herself, an engaged woman should not be in another man's arms, " Countess Rothes, Mrs. Brown... what a... pleasant surprise"

" Who is this fine gentleman?" Molly Brown asked

" This is Jack Dawson" Bella said and then smiled, " My rescuer"

" Well Jack, you're a good man to have around in a sticky situation" Molly Brown said with a smile

All of a sudden the signal for dinner made everybody jump

Molly sighed in annoyance, " Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn Calvary charge?

" Um... should we go dress for dinner mother?" Bella asked

Ruth nodded

Bella turned and faced Edward again, " I'll see you later"

Bella, Ruth and the Countess began walking away from Edward and Molly Brown

Bella heard Molly Brown ask what Edward was going to wear

" Rose are you listening to me? I said you need to wear a hat while in the sun" Ruth said

" Yes mother" Bella said resisting rolling her eyes

Bella was dressed in a red and black dress with pearls on it and she wore white gloves

After everybody was dressed for dinner, she still couldn't figure out why they had to dress up in formal attire for dinner, Bella suggested that Cal escort Ruth to dinner and that is what he did

Cal and Ruth walked down the stairs to dinner first with Bella behind them, Bella saw Edward waiting for her and he smiled when he saw her

Bella carefully walked down the stairs so she wouldn't trip

Edward took her hand and kissed it, " You look beautiful"

Bella blushed then turned to Cal and Ruth, " Cal, you remember Mr. Dawson

"Dawson! I didn't recognize you" Cal said surprised, "Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen"

Bella rolled her eyes when Cal and Ruth weren't looking, " You are way more gentlemanly then he is, I've never met so many stuck up snobby rich people in my life"

Edward smirked

" Care to escort a lady to dinner Jack?" Molly Brown asked coming up to the two

Edward held out his other arm to Molly Brown

" Ain't nothing to it, is there Jack?" Molly Brown asked, " Acting like you have money"

" Nothing too it, just dress like you're going to a funeral and keep your nose up" Edward said

" Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so pretend you have a lot of it and you're in the club" Molly Brown instructed

" That shouldn't be too hard for you" Bella said with a smile

Edward smirked at her again

They entered the room and Molly Brown thanked Edward for escorting her and she left

" I like her, she's the nicest rich lady I've seen on this ship" Bella said

Edward smiled and nodded, " So what have you learned so far?"

" Well, she's the Unsinkable Molly Brown... um that is John Jacob Astor who is the richest man on the ship he impregnated his seventeen year old wife Madeleine... Um, that there is Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon... she is a designer for naughty lingerie and is very popular with the royals" Bella started

" Very good, you have been paying attention" Edward said with a smirk

Bella rolled her eyes, " Over there is Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert... Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children

Everybody goes towards the dining room

" J.J, Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson" Bella introduced Edward

Astor shook Edward's hand, " Good to meet you Jack... Are you of the Boston Dawsons?"

" No, the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually" Edward said with a smile

" Splendid, splendid" Astor said with a smile

After everybody was seated, everybody started talking to Edward

Edward answered their questions and asked his own, he looked like he was having a lot of fun, everybody was having a lot of fun except for Cal and Ruth, Ruth had to end the charade

" So, Mr. Dawson, tell us what steerage is like" Ruth said

Edward smiled, " There are hardly any rats, the best I've seen them"

A lot of the people at the table were confused

" Mr. Dawson here is joining us from third class, he was of some assistance to my fiancee the other night" Cal explained

There were whispers and people were giving Edward strange looks

" So, Mr. Dawson, where exactly do you live?" Ruth asked

" Well" Edward said taking a sip of his champagne, " Right now it's Titanic... Then after that my plan is visiting Chicago" He winked at Bella

Bella smiled

" So how is it you have the means to travel?" Ruth asked

" Well, to get the Titanic ticket, I played a lucky hand of poker" Edward said, " I work different odd jobs to make a living"

After dinner and more questions, the men excused themselves and went to the smoking room to have brandies

" Well, I better be going... my coach is about to turn back into a pumpkin" Edward said standing up

" Must you go?" Bella asked

Edward nodded

He kissed Bella's hand again and slipped a piece of paper into it then with one last smile, he walked away

Bella opened up the note when nobody was looking

" Make it count, meet me at the clock" It read

Bella excused herself and walked towards the clock where Edward was waiting

" I don't want to go to another party, I can't dance remember?" Bella said

" I don't want to dance either... I was thinking more along the lines of taking a stroll around Titanic just talking and being with each other" Edward said

Bella nodded, she liked that idea

" After our walk, since you're human... can we do some human things that we couldn't do before?" Bella asked with a blush, " Like you not holding back for a change when we kiss?"

Edward smiled and nodded

" Are we going to run down to below deck and make out in a car like Jack and Rose did?" Bella asked a little excited with that thought

Edward grinned, " We'll see... tomorrow like Rose and Jack did"

Bella smirked, " Are you going to draw my picture as well?"

Now it was Edward's turn to blush

They spent as much time as they could that night, walking around the Titanic and looking at the stars

Bella sighed, " By this time tomorrow, everybody will be in a panic"

Edward didn't say anything

Later that night, Edward walked Bella to the door to her suite after making sure nobody saw them

" Well, goodnight" Bella said with a smile

" Good night" Edward said with his own smile and he kissed Bella's hand

They didn't dare kiss romantically because somebody could be watching

With one last smile at Edward, Bella went inside her suite


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sunday, April 14, 1912, Cal and Bella were eating breakfast together, there was an awkward silence **  
**  
"I had hoped you would come to me last night" Cal said breaking the silence

" Oh, uh, I was tired" Bella said then she took a sip of her orange juice

" Yes, your stroll around the Titanic with Mr. Dawson were no doubt exhausting" Cal said sarcastically

Bella glared a little bit, " I see that you had your manservant follow me"

" You will not be alone with him again, do you understand?" Cal commanded

Bella stood up with a glare, " I am not some foreman in your mills that you can command! I am your fiancee"

Cal stood up as well with his own glare, he swept the breakfast china off the table and there was a loud crash, he moved to Bella's side in one moment and put his hands on her shoulders and started shaking her a bit, " Yes! You are! And my wife... in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband! I will not be made out a fool, do I make myself clear?" He tightened his hold on Bella's shoulders

" Perfectly" Bella whispered then she looked at Trudy who was staring at them in shock

Cal saw Trudy as well and he let go of Bella and left

" Um... I'm sorry you had to see that Trudy, here let me help you clean it up" Bella said

" No, no miss, I have it" Trudy said already picking up the pieces

" Are you sure?" Bella asked

" Quite sure my lady" Trudy said

Later that day, after Bella was dressed for the day, she was helping Ruth with her corset while Ruth was lecturing Bella

" You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me Rose? I forbid it" Ruth commanded

Bella was pulling the corset tighter with both hands

" Oh stop it, Mother... you might give yourself a nosebleed" Bella said

Ruth glared at her daughter then pulled away from her and headed to the door and locked it, then she turned to face her daughter

" Rose,this is not a game, you know our situation is precarious, you know the money's gone" Ruth said

Bella remembered this part of the movie and she didn't like it

" Of course I know it's gone, you remind me all the time" Bella said getting angry

" Your father left us nothing but a bad legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have to play"

Bella turned Ruth around and grabbed the corset strings again. Ruth sucked in her waist and Bella pulled the strings

" Why did women want to go through with this every day?" Bella thought to herself

" I don't understand you, Hockley is a fine match and it will insure our survival

" How can you put this on my shoulders?" Bella asked

Ruth turned around and there was fear in her eyes, " Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see all of our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? Rose, how can you be so selfish?"

Bella didn't say anything, she couldn't tell Ruth that her things would be lost at the bottom of the ocean by tonight, she didn't know what was going to happen to Ruth, she didn't remember anything in the movie

Later that day was church and Bella thought it was very ironic that they were singing a song called 'Eternal Father Strong to Save'

Eternal Father, strong to save, Whose arm hath bound the restless wave, Who bidd'st the mighty ocean deep Its own appointed limits keep; Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee, For those in peril on the sea!

O Christ! Whose voice the waters heard And hushed their raging at Thy word, Who walkedst on the foaming deep, And calm amidst its rage didst sleep; Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee, For those in peril on the sea!

Most Holy Spirit! Who didst brood Upon the chaos dark and rude, And bid its angry tumult cease, And give, for wild confusion, peace; Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee, For those in peril on the sea!

O Trinity of love and power! Our brethren shield in danger's hour; From rock and tempest, fire and foe, Protect them wheresoever they go; Thus evermore shall rise to Thee Glad hymns of praise from land and sea.

Bella knew that Edward was there and she saw Lovejoy, Cal's servant give two crewmen twenties to get Edward out of first class and down to third class

Later that day after church, Bella, Ruth and Cal along with others, were taking a tour of the ship, Cal really liked the nautilus room which to Bella it was just a workout room. Bella recognized some of the machines, like a bicycle, what she thought was weird was that a woman was riding it in a floor length dress. She also saw an electric horse, in her time, this would be a ride for little kids

Cal got on a stationary rowing machine and he was working the oars

" Reminds me of my Harvard days" Cal said with a grin

" Would you two ladies like a try at the rowing machine?" The gym manager asked

" Don't be absurd, I can't think of a skill I should likely need less" Ruth said with a glare

" What about you miss?" The gym manager asked

" Yes, I think I will" Bella said with a smile

" Oh no you will not, it's just a waste of time" Ruth said

" Oh let her have a go Ruth, if she really wants to" Cal said with a smile

Bella got in the machine and gave it a go, it was harder then it looked but it was fun

Bella stayed on there for about two minutes

" May we please continue the tour Mr. Andrews?" Ruth asked impatiently

" Yes of course, our next stop on our tour will be the bridge, this way please" Andrews who helped design Titanic said

They continued their tour

" Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and by the numbers you gave me, there seems to not be enough lifeboats for everybody on board" Bella said

Mr. Andrews sighed, " About half... I wanted to add more but I was overruled, because the deck would look too cluttered"

Cal slapped one of the boats, " It's a waste of deck space the way it is since this boat is unsinkable"

" Oh if only you knew" Bella thought to herself

They continued the tour and Bella spotted Edward and very discreetly, she left the group and followed Edward into an empty room

They kissed passionately

" My nights are too long without being with you" Edward whispered, " I was right, I have dreamed about you every night while sleeping... sleeping is a strange thing to me"

" I miss having you by my side when I'm sleeping" Bella said and she kissed Edward again, " I dream about you every night as well, I just hope I do not talk in my sleep or Rose will be in trouble... I wonder where Rose and Jack are at"

" I don't know... I don't want to talk about them right now, I just want to do this" Edward said and he kissed Bella and didn't let anything hold him back

Bella was moaning in pleasure, especially when Edward started kissing her neck

After a few minutes of that Bella had to break the mood, " Edward, we can't... not right now, I'm supposed to be on a tour... they'll be looking for me"

Edward groaned

" You know we can do this again later... I want to do that flying thing that Jack and Rose did, that looked like fun" Bella said with a smile

Edward smiled and nodded, " Of course"

Edward and Bella kissed once more

" I'll see you later" Bella said and after making sure she was presentable, she left the room

A while later Bella and Ruth were taking tea with the Countess Rothes and Lady Duff Gordon, Bella was very bored and the only thing keeping her sane was the image of Edward and the memory of him humming her lullaby

" I have to get out of here" Bella thought to herself but she couldn't think of a way to get out of here without raising suspicion

After a few minutes, she got an idea and "accidentally" spilled her tea all over her dress

Both Bella and Ruth stood up

" Oh... look what I have done" Bella said with a gasp

Ruth glared at her daughter

" I am so sorry, if you will excuse me" Bella said and she left the tea table with a smile on her face once she wasn't facing the others

Once Bella changed into something more comfortable, she wasn't wearing a corset, she looked for her love

She found Edward in front of the ship looking out in front of him

Bella silently walked up to him and covered his eyes with her hands

" Guess who" Bella whispered with a smile

Edward inhaled deeply, " I know that scent anywhere my Bella"

Edward turned around and smiled at Bella

" Hello beautiful" Edward said

Bella smiled, " Hello to you too handsome"

Edward smiled that crooked smile of his, it didn't look as good on Jack's face as it did on Edward's

"Come here" Edward said and he pulled Bella to the front of the boat, " Now close your eyes"

Bella closed her eyes and Edward turned her forward, the way the ship was going. He pressed her gently to the rail and stood right behind her. Edward took Bella's hands and raised them until she was standing with her arms outstretched on each side. Edward lowered his hands and Bella's arms stayed

" Now... open them" Edward whispered

Bella opened her eyes and gasped, " I'm flying"

Bella leaned forward, arching her back. Edward put his hands on her waist to steady her

Bella closed her eyes, feeling herself floating weightless far above the sea. She smiled dreamily, then leaned back, gently pressing her back against Edward's chest. He pushed forward slightly against her

Slowly, Edward raised his hands, arms outstretched, and they met hers, their fingertips were gently touching. Then their fingers intertwined. Moving slowly, their fingers caressed through and around each other

Edward tipped his face forward into her blowing hair, letting the scent of her wash over him, until his cheek is against Bella's ear

Bella turned her head until her lips were near his. She lowered her arms, turning further, until she found Edward's mouth with hers

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella from behind, and they kissed with her head turned and tilted back, surrendering herself to him, to the emotion and then with building passion


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry it's been a while, been busy. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. NEW MOON CAME OUT TODAY! YAY**

* * *

" We shouldn't be doing this" Bella said

" Now who's the one holding back" Edward said not stopping

" I mean out here... where people could see us" Bella said

Edward groaned, he forgot where they were for a minute

" Where do you want to do this then?" Edward asked

Bella smiled, " My suite... for now"

Edward smiled, " You know, it's time for me to draw you"

Bella blushed, " Do you know how to draw?"

Edward shrugged, " I don't know, but Jack Dawson does and since I'm in his body, well," Edward smiled, " I want to give it a shot"

Bella smiled again, " This will be interesting"

They walk towards Bella's suite, making sure nobody was in there and nobody saw them go in

" So if we are going to do this properly... where's the necklace?" Edward asked looking around

" It's in the safe" Bella said, " I don't know the combination though"

" Hmm, let me" Edward said and Bella led him to the safe and Edward put his ear to the safe and started turning the dial

A few minutes later there was a click and it was opened

Bella was surprised, " How did you?"

Edward just smiled and didn't answer her question, he took the necklace out and had Bella turn around while he put it on her beautiful neck

" The Heart Of The Ocean" Edward said and then he kissed her neck

" It might be pretty but it's very heavy" Bella said

" I like you wearing blue" Edward said still kissing her neck

Bella liked the kisses but she had to end it, " We need to get started"

Edward smiled at that too, " Do you want me to help you take your hair down?"

Bella smiled, " If you want"

Edward led Bella to the chair that was facing the mirror and had her sit

Once Bella sat, Edward took out the Butterfly comb that was in her hair freeing Bella's hair which fell to her shoulders

Edward spent a few minutes just playing with her hair

" I should... um... get ready" Bella said and she couldn't finish that sentence without turning red

Edward turned red as well, " I'll get... um Jack's art supplies ready"

Without another word, Bella stood up and went into the walk in closet to undress while Edward got the art supplies ready

A few minutes later, Bella is wearing only a silk robe

" Are you ready?" Bella asked

Edward cleared his throat a couple of times, " Only if... if you are"

Bella smiled, " Funny, I have never heard you stutter before"

Edward smiled Bella's favorite smile and rolled his eyes

" Oh what a gentleman" Bella said with humor and she walked over to him and kissed him

They both took deep calming breaths before Bella removed the robe wearing nothing but the necklace

Edward just stared at Bella for a few minutes and then indicated that she should get on the couch

" Tell me when it looks right to you" Bella said and she posed how she thought Rose posed in the movie

" Um... bend your left leg a little... that's it... and lower your head a bit... keep your eyes on me" Edward said

" Always" Bella said with a smile

Edward smiled again and took a deep breath then he started to sketch

Edward dropped his pencil and turned red

" Hmm, I believe you are blushing again" Bella teased

" This is not my area of expertise" Edward said not looking at her again trying to calm down and not blush

Finally he began to draw, with Jack's body, Edward is a natural at drawing Bella, but sadly it had to look like Rose

When he was finally done, she looked beautiful and looked just like Rose, you could just see the energy in her eyes in the drawing

After Edward was done, Bella put her robe back on and put the necklace back in the vault then she wanted to look at her drawing

Edward signed and dated the paper, he signed it Jack Dawson

" When we get home, I want to see if I could do this again, but this time with you as my inspiration and not Rose" Edward said

That made Bella blush a deep crimson

Bella took the drawing and placed it in the safe with the necklace and shut the safe door

After a few moments of awkward silence, Bella decided to get dressed

After five minutes, she returned into the sitting room where Edward was at and they were going to cuddle for a while and kiss but then they heard a key in the lock

Bella silently gasped and took Edward's hand and led him silently through the bedrooms right before Lovejoy entered the sitting room

" Miss Rose, are you here?" Lovejoy asked and Bella heard

They were quiet and waited until Lovejoy went into Cal's room before they hurried out of Bella's room and walked quickly across the sitting room and to the outside

Lovejoy caught them heading out

" Miss Rose" Lovejoy called and he started going after them

Bella gasped

" Come on" Edward said

Bella and Edward broke into a run, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen about. Edward led her past the stairs to the bank of elevators. They ran into one, shocking the hell out of the Operator while doing so

" Quick, take us down" Edward ordered

The Operator hurried to comply, Edward even helped by closing the steel gate. Lovejoy ran up as the lift was starting to descend. He slammed one hand on the bars of the gate in frustration. Bella flipped him off which was very rude and unladylike in those days then she laughed as Lovejoy disappeared above. The Operator gaped at Bella for doing that

Edward and Bella hurried away from the elevator and rested against a wall laughing

" Uh oh" Edward said spotting Lovejoy

Lovejoy started to charge toward the two, Edward and Rose ran around a corner in a blind alley. They see a door that is marked Crew only and Edward flung it open hurrying Bella into it

Edward latched the deadbolt on the door a second before Lovejoy slammed against it

They look around at the room they are in and Bella pointed to the ladder

Edward smiled his crooked smile and bowed, " After you my lady"

Bella chuckled and rolled her eyes and started to climb down carefully since she was in a dress

Once they were both down, they realized they were in the boiler room

" Hmm, we're getting closer to our destination" Edward said with a grin

Bella smiled at that

Edward led Bella through the boiler room, the men down there looked at them in confusion

" Carry on! Don't mind us" Edward said

" Just passing through" Bella added

Finally after going through the boiler room, they entered the cargo hold

" Our final destination... for now" Edward said with a grin

Bella smiled

Edward led her to the car that was in the movie

Edward opened the back door for her and bowed as she got in, then Edward opened the door to the front and got in

" Where too miss?" Edward asked

Bella smiled, " To the stars... but you better be there as well"

Edward turned his head to face Bella, " Always"

Bella smiled and she pulled Edward over the seat into the back. Edward landed next to her and their breathing seemed loud in the quiet darkness

" Are you nervous?" Edward asked

Bella shook her head no

" You're not a very good liar" Edward said, " You're blushing"

Bella blushed even more and cast her eyes downwards but then looked up, " I want this"

" Me too" Edward said

They kissed very passionately and went on from there


	8. Chapter 8

A while later Bella and Edward were both panting and looking at each other lovingly

Bella stroked Edward's face, " You're trembling"

Edward put his hand on Bella's hand which was still on his face, " It's ok, I'm alright"

They didn't say anything else for a while, just looked at each other

A little while later Edward hears a noise and they knew it was time to leave or they would be caught

They quietly left the car with it's steamy windows and the hand-print Bella made while they were making love and hurried out of the cargo hold and didn't stop until they were on the deck. Then they looked at each other and started laughing then hugging and kissing

" It's almost time" Bella whispered

" I know" Edward whispered back, " They can see it right now in the crows nest and they are trying to reach the people at the wheel so they would turn this ship"

Edward and Bella watch as they get closer to the iceberg, Edward had his arm around Bella and Bella was hugging him

Finally they felt the ship turning, too bad it wasn't enough to dodge the iceberg

They both watched in astonishment as they went past the iceberg

Edward grabbed Bella just in time when a large chunk of the berg fell in the exact spot they were standing

" Are you ok?" Edward asked

Bella shakily nodded and sighed, " It has begun"

" We should go tell Ruth and Cal... that's what they did in the movie" Edward said

Bella gasped, " Wait, you cannot be caught with the Heart of the Ocean in your pocket"

Edward smirked, " I won't be"

" Promise? Because I don't know what I would do if we separated right now" Bella said

" Bella" Edward said putting his hands on her shoulders, " I will not have the Heart of the Ocean in my pocket when they search me, I promise"

Bella nodded and hugged the love of her life and tried to calm down

" And you can't get in trouble for stealing that man's coat because you didn't steal it" Bella said trying to comfort herself

Edward smirked, " Exactly"

He untied one of his shoes and Bella gave him a strange look

Edward just smirked

Bella led Edward through the door inside the ship and they headed towards the suite

Lovejoy was waiting for them like Bella and Edward expected

" We've been looking for you miss" Lovejoy said

" I bet" Bella thought but didn't say aloud

Bella went into the suite with Edward following behind and Lovejoy behind him

Edward felt Lovejoy put the necklace in his pants pocket

Without anybody seeing him, Edward took the necklace out of his pocket and hid it well, when they got into the sitting room, Edward spotted Cal's coat and secretly slipped the necklace in his pocket pretending to accidentally trip over his untied shoelaces, it looked ridicules but it worked

Edward cleared his throat, " Sorry" And tied his shoelace

Bella hid her smile and looked serious at everybody in the room, " Something serious has happened"

" You are correct" Cal said, " Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now one of those things are back" Cal looked at Bella then at Edward then back to Bella then back to Edward, " I have a pretty good idea where to find the other"

Cal turned to the Master at Arms, " Search him"

The Master at Arms steps up to Edward and pats him down

" This is unreasonable" Edward said but he let the Master at Arms continue

" Cal you can't be serious, we are in the middle of an emergency and you want him searched" Bella scoffed

The Master at Arms didn't find anything

" There is nothing on him" The Master at Arms said

Lovejoy looked shocked for a moment but then he hid it well

Cal looked angry after that, " He must have it"

" What are you looking for Cal?" Bella asked knowing the answer

" The Heart of the Ocean" Cal said angrily

" Maybe you just misplaced it" Bella said innocently

" I did not misplace it" Cal said glaring at Bella

" Well, as you can see, it is not on Jack's person, so please sir, let go of his arm" Bella said looking at the Master at Arms, " And we do not require your services anymore"

" The Heart of the Ocean is still missing" Cal said

" Maybe he took it and brought it down to his room in 3rd class" Ruth suggested

" That is impossible, I was with Jack the whole time" Bella said

" He could have stolen it when you were getting dressed" Cal whispered only to Bella with fury

" It's ok Rose" Edward said calmly, " Let them search my things, I have nothing to hide"

Bella looked panicked

Edward just smiled at her to reassure her

" Come back safely" Bella said

Edward nodded

The Master at Arms and Lovejoy escort Edward out of the suite to go down to third class to see if the necklace is there

Nothing is said for many minutes, there are noises outside, people knocking on doors and talking

" Um, I better get dressed if we are made to go outside" Ruth said and she excused herself and left the room to go to her bedroom

A minute passed with Cal glaring at Bella

Bella just glared right back, she figured if she could face an evil vampire like James and Laurent, then she could face Cal, she knew she was going to get slapped, but she's been through worse

Cal angrily walked up to her and slapped her across the face

" You're a little slut aren't you" Cal said angrily

To Cal's surprise, instead of an answer, he was also slapped across the face, " Don't you know it's wrong to hit a lady?" Bella asked with fury in her eyes and voice

Cal glared furiously and almost hit her again but Bella was ready and she stepped out of the way in time

" HOW DARE YOU" Cal yelled

Before anything else could be done or said, there was a loud knock on the door and an urgent voice

A steward opens the door, " Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt, and come up to the boat deck"

" Get out, we're busy" Cal said with anger in his voice

The steward ignored him and came into the room and got the lifebelts down from the dresser

" I really am sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders" The Steward said and looked at Bella, " Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight" He handed a lifebelt to Bella"

" This is ridiculous" Cal said taking his own lifebelt but not putting it on

They all had on their warmest coats, Cal was wearing the coat with the necklace in it, he didn't know it was in there yet

The three of them went to the A-deck and into the foyer

" It's just the God Damned English doing everything by the book" Cal said annoyed

" There's no need for language, Mr. Hockley" Ruth scolded

Mr. Andrews entered and looked around the magnificent room which he knew within a few hours will be underwater

Bella saw him and went over to him with Cal behind her

" I saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews... I see it in your eyes... please, tell the truth" Bella said already knowing the truth

Mr. Andrews looked down sadly at Bella and then at Cal, " The ship will sink... in an hour or so... all of this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic"

" My God" Cal whispered shocked

" Please, tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. Get to a boat quickly and don't wait, do you remember what I told you about the boats?" Mr. Andrews asked

Bella nodded pale faced

Mr. Andrews walked off moving among the passengers and urging them to put on  
their lifebelts and get to the boats

" Edward, why aren't you back yet?" Bella thought to herself


	9. Chapter 9

A few minutes later a pale faced looking Edward came into the foyer

" There you are" Edward said with releif

Bella and Edward embraced in a hug

Cal glared at the two

" Rose" Ruth scolded

" What? It's just a hug" Bella said turning to her mother

" We need to get on the life boats" Edward said, " The water is ankle deep in third class right now

The two men escorted the two women to the lifeboats that were just starting to fill up with people

" You watch, they'll put us in these silly little boats to freeze, and we'll all be back on board by breakfast" A woman said

" My broach, I forgot my broach in the suite, I must have it" Ruth said turning

Cal took her arm firmly in his hand and looked at Ruth with a worried expression

" Stay here Ruth" Cal said seriously

Ruth gasped, she has never seen Cal so worried and now she was fearful

They watched as women and children were getting into the boats

They also watched as women didn't want to leave their men

Molly Brown got in a boat and she was getting reluctant women and children into the boat as well

" Come on, you heard the man, get into the boat sister" Molly Brown said to a woman

The woman finally got in the boat

" Are the boats going to be seated by class?" Ruth called out and then smiled at the rest of her party, " I hope they won't be too crowded"

" Oh mother" Bella said, " SHUT UP"

Ruth gasped at her daughter's language

" Don't you understand? The water is freezing and their aren't enough boats... not even enough for half... more than half of these people on this ship are going to die" Bella said

" Well, not the better half" Cal said

Both Bella and Edward glared at him

" Ruth you're next, first class is up here... get into the boat" Molly said

Ruth got into the boat

" Ok, Rose you're next darling" Molly said

Edward gently pushed Bella towards the boat

" I'm not going" Bella said

" Yes you are" Edward said

" Ed... Jack no" Bella said facing him, " I'm staying here"

" You must go with your mother Rose" Edward said

Bella glared, " This is not how it goes"

" We're changing the story, now get in the boat" Edward said firmly

" Listen to Mr. Dawson Rose and get in" Ruth said

Bella turned to Ruth, " Goodbye Mother"

And she ran away from the boat and Edward and Cal

" ROSE, ROSE! NO WAIT STOP! MY DAUGHTER! ROSE" Ruth yelled

Cal and Edward caught up to Bella

" How can you be so stupid?" Cal asked yanking Bella's arm

" Let go of her, you're hurting her" Edward seethed

Bella yanked her arm away from Cal and walked into Edward's arms

" Hmm, I see... so... you chose this gutter rat over me... I hope you like being his whore" Cal said with a glare

" Don't you dare call her a whore" Edward threatened

" I would rather be his whore than your wife Cal" Bella said, " Come on Jack, let's get out of here"

They disappeared into the crowd

" Lets go down to 3rd class and open some of those gates" Bella suggested

Edward nodded, he didn't like how the gates weren't opened up for 3rd class

They hurried towards the gates that separated the classes and saw that some of the stewards were blocking the gates and talking to the 3rd class passengers

" It's not time for you to come up yet" A steward said

Edward easily got the keys to the gate

" Hey, those are mine" The steward said, " Give them back, I order you"

" No, the ship is sinking and these people have the same right to survive as anybody" Edward growled

" Now get out of our way" Bella said with a glare

" Now miss, this is no time to be rude" Another steward said

" Wanna bet?" Bella asked lifting an eyebrow, " I'm done being polite on this damn ship, now get the hell out of our way"

The stewards tried to restrain Bella and Edward but they didn't get a chance, because a second later, they were too busy gasping for air since they were kicked in a place that shouldn't be kicked

That made a lot of the other men wince even Edward

" What?" Bella asked innocently, " I didn't have my mace"

Edward nodded with a smirk and unlocked the gate

Everybody thanked them as they hurried out of there

The water was getting higher

" Time to get you on a boat" Edward said

" Edward we've been through this, I am not getting on a boat" Bella said

" Yes you are" Edward said seriously

" No, I want to stay with you" Bella protested, " Rose didn't stay in her boat, she went down with the ship"

" You are not Rose" Edward said, " You are Bella and I love you and I want you to be safe, now come on, I am getting you on a boat" Edward started pulling Bella towards the boats

" Edward please" Bella begged, " I don't want to lose you again"

Edward winced, " You're not going to"

" How do you know? Jack dies in the movie" Bella said tearfully, " I don't want you to die... I can't live without you Edward"

" Bella, the water will be freezing" Edward said, " And you don't like any wet, cold thing"

Bella rolled her eyes, " I'm used to the cold"

" This cold will be more than what you're used to" Edward said

" I don't care, you're going in the water, I'm going in the water with you" Bella said stubbornly, " Now what will be better? Getting wet now so we can get used to the water or let us be shocked when the ship sinks?"

Edward thought for a moment, " Both seem like bad ideas, if we get wet now, we will be freezing for the remainder of the time, but if we don't get used to the water, the water when the ship sinks can shock us and we could die... Ok, we will find the water and get wet just so we know what we are up against, you will leave your outer clothes out of the water so you can put on something dry when we get out"

" What about you? You don't have a coat or anything" Bella said

" I'll be fine, just do as I say" Edward commanded

Bella sighed and nodded and she took off her coat and made sure to put it in a safe place where it wouldn't get wet and then they headed down to where the water was

The water was about knee deep and it was freezing

Bella gasped when she stepped into the water

" It's better this way, it's better this way, it's better this way" Bella thought to herself

They both made sure they were nice and wet and used to the water before they got out two minutes later when the water rose about two inches higher

They hurried out and Edward looked for where they hid Bella's coat, but it was gone

" Damn it" Edward cursed and he punched a wall but it didn't do anything

" It's ok Edward" Bella said shivering, " Rose... she didn't have the coat either... and this way, somebody else has it to keep warm with"

" You need it more than them those thieves" Edward seethed

" It's fine Edward, really" Rose said shivering, " Lets go see if there are any boats left and see if they will let you on"

Edward sighed as if he was put out but he nodded

They hurried back up to the deck and looked around at the boats as women and children were getting in

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella to keep her warm, at this minute he was glad he wasn't a vampire because he actually had body heat that he could use to keep his lover warm with, he also didn't like that he wasn't a vampire because he himself was freezing

" I wish you would get into the boat" Edward said

" You know what will happen if I do" Bella said

Edward glared, " You're not going to jump out of it"

" I want to stay with you" Bella said

Edward sighed

" Rose what are you still doing? Get in the boat" Cal came up to them and ordered

Bella stepped closer to Edward

Cal's eyes widened at the state his fiance or former fiance was in, " My God, look at you"

Cal shrugged out of his coat and gave it to Bella, " Here, put this on"

Bella gratefully put the coat on

Quickly, ladies, step into the boat, hurry please" A steward said

" Please get into the boat" Edward begged

" No, not without you" Bella begged

Cal stifled a sigh, " There are boats on the other side that are allowing men in... Jack and I can get off safely... the both of us"

Edward smiled, " You see, we have our own boat to catch"

Bella glared at Edward as if saying, " Do you think I'm stupid?"

" Please Rose, get on the boat" Cal urged, " It's almost full" He grabbed her arm to force her into the boat

" NO" Bella screamed and she wrenched her arm out of his hand and ran away from both men, knowing they would follow

Bella ran all the way to the A deck and waits for Edward to get to her

" Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked once he caught up to her

" I don't want to be away from you" Bella said

" Then why do you keep running away?" Edward asked

" I don't want to get on a boat, and I wanted to get away from Cal" Bella said, " I love you Edward"

" And I love you Bella" Edward said and they both embraced and ended up in a long passionate kiss and that is how Cal found them

Cal looked down from the railing on top of the A deck and he glared and seethed, just that moment, Lovejoy came up behind Cal and put a restraining hand on him, Cal got out of his grasp and took Lovejoy's gun from his waistband faster than Lovejoy could stop him and shoots at Bella and Edward

The bullet missed them and it hit something else but it startled both Edward and Bella out of their kissing

Edward pulled Bella towards the stairs going down to the next deck and Cal fired again running after them and it missed because Edward ducked

Cal tripped over the first thing he hit with the gun and he and the gun went sprawling in different directions, Cal got up to retrieve it

Edward and Bella didn't stop until they were at the bottom of the grand staircase which was flooded with waist high water. They ran straight into the water and hurried across the room to where the floor went up until they reached dry footing at the entrance to the dining room

Cal saw where the two were going and he shot twice trying to hit them but the bullets just hit the water spraying the couple instead of wounding them

Finally Cal noticed that he was in waist deep water

Cal went back up the stairs and called to them, " Enjoy your time together"

That was the last thing they heard Cal say


	10. Chapter 10

**SPOILER ALERT DELETED SCENE FROM MOVIE

* * *

**

" Ok, there's a part in the movie that you might not have seen, it was a deleted seen, Lovejoy tries to kill Rose and Jack to get the diamond" Edward said once they were safe for the time being

Bella's eyes went wide

" We'll be fine" Edward reassured her, " Just follow me"

Bella followed Edward behind a table just a few seconds before Lovejoy entered the dining room

Lovejoy started searching for them, he moved among the tables and columns searching and listening... he glanced behind him and saw that the water was flowing into the room

Edward and Bella saw the water coming up over the floor and Bella silently gasped

Edward put his finger to his lips and had her follow him to another row of tables

" What are we going to do?" Bella whispered

" Stay here" Edward whispered

" Edward" Bella whispered

" Shh" Edward whispered

Edward moved to the other table when Lovejoy had his back turned

He turned around right when Edward was hiding again

" I know you're here" Lovejoy called, " No use prolonging this... it's only a matter of time"

Lovejoy keeps hearing noises thinking he caught the two but it was just the ship groaning and creaking and the water rising and dishes and things falling

After a few more minutes, Lovejoy finally found Bella and he pointed the gun at her, " I've been looking for you miss"

That was when Edward tackled Lovejoy and they slammed together into a table crashing into it and toppled to the floor and in the water

Lovejoy shot the gun twice but it didn't hit anybody

" Edward" Bella cried

Lovejoy was too busy fighting to figure out why Rose yelled for Edward when there wasn't an Edward

Edward jammed his knee down onto Lovejoy's hand which broke the grip on the gun and Edward threw it away into the water

Lovejoy scrambled up and lunged at Edward but Edward punched Lovejoy in the gut which made Lovejoy double over

Edward grabbed Bella's hand, " Let's go"

" Where? That door is locked and the water is too the ceiling that way" Bella said

Edward ran into the door breaking it

" Ok, well, that worked" Bella said

" Come on" Edward said pulling Bella along

They ran to a stairwell and looked up

Edward pulled Bella down the stairs

Bella gave Edward a confused look but she was quiet

A minute later Lovejoy ran up the stairs

Before they started heading up the stairs, they heard a crying child

" It's that little boy from the movie, they don't make it" Edward said

" We can't leave him, we can change things... take him and have his father follow or something" Bella said

" You stay here, if I'm not back in three minutes, you go on without me" Edward said

" But" Bella began

" I mean it Isabella Swan" Edward said firmly, " This stairwell will be underwater in about five minutes and I want you safe"

Bella sighed and nodded, " Go hurry"

Edward left Bella and hurried to get that little boy

The water was getting higher and it was up to Bella's chest by the time Edward and the little boy got back

" Get up, hurry" Edward said

" Where's his father?" Bella asked

" He didn't make it, a flood of water got to him, come on" Edward urged

Bella, Edward and the little boy ran up the stairs to the deck and hurried until they were safely out of the water for at least a few minutes

The child finally calmed down and was now hiccuping

They ended up in the smoke room where Bella recognized Mr. Andrews

" Aren't you even going to try to save yourself?" Bella asked

Mr. Andrews turned and looked at the three and then just at Bella, " I'm sorry I couldn't build you all a stronger ship... I do... I do not deserve to live... it's my fault... all my fault"

" Come on... we need to keep moving" Edward said

" Wait" Mr. Andrews said and he took down his lifebelt that was on top of the mantle, " Take this Rose, it will help you"

" Should I put it on the child?" Bella asked

Mr. Andrews shook his head no, " Too big for him, you wear it and hang on to him"

" Thank you Mr. Andrews" Bella said

" Good luck to the three of you" Mr. Andrews said sadly and he watched them leave the smoke room

Edward and Bella ran out into the crowd and Edward pushed his way to the rail and looked at the state of the ship

The bridge was under water and there was chaos on deck

" Ok, we need to keep moving up... we need to stay on the ship as long as possible" Edward explained

They were pushing their way through the panicking crowd

They had to climb over the A Deck rail then lower themselves to the deck below where there is a crowd of people

They pushed their way through to get to the B Deck where they needed to be to survive this thing, the stairs were impossible to get to

" We need to climb over the railing" Edward said

Bella nodded

Edward took the child out of her hands and carried him for a while and waited until Bella was down on B deck before he lowered the child and Bella caught him

The child began crying again because everybody was panicked

Bella tried to comfort the child and waited until Edward got down and Edward took the child and spoke in Russian

" I didn't know you speak Russian" Bella said

" There are a lot of languages I speak" Edward said, " Being a vampire and not sleeping has it's advantages"

They push through the crowd across the deck and they see people at the rail jumping into the water

The ship is getting steeper and is making noise

There was a man ahead of Edward and Bella who was walking slow and saying a prayer

" I walk through the valley of the shadow of death" The man chanted

" You wanna walk a little faster through that valley, fella?" Edward asked impatient

They got past the man who was praying and struggled to climb the well deck stairs as the ship was tilting

There were hundreds of people already on the deck and more people were pouring up on there every second

Edward pulled Bella and the child up to the bars and they clung together as the ship was tilting even more, in fact, the propellers were twenty feet above the water and were still rising

" It seems like a lifetime ago since we came to be on the Titanic" Bella whispered

Edward agreed, " It has only been two nights ago"

All around them there was wailing and sobbing, one person who was sobbing was the child that was in Bella's arms

" Is it time to get on top of the bars yet?" Bella asked

" Not yet... I'll climb up first and you hand the child up and then I'll help you up" Edward said

Bella nodded

They didn't talk for a while, there was nothing to say, they knew what was going to happen and they were scared, they heard the Man still praying and he had a gathering of people, next to Bella was a Mother with a crying five year old boy who was terrified

" It will be over soon, shh, please don't cry, it will be over soon" The Mother whispered with tears in her eyes

Bella couldn't look at her, she ended up with tears in her eyes, most likely the mother and child will die

She hugged the child she was carrying closer to her

Some of the passengers began losing their grips and they slid down the wooden deck like a bobsled, falling hundreds of feet before they hit the icy water

A few minutes later the lights go out all over the ship and the only light is by the moon and stars

A few minutes later, to everybody's horror, the ship splits into two making a booming sound and people who fell into the crevasses screamed

There were fires and explosions and sparks of light when the ship split

The stern which is the part of the ship that Edward, Bella and the boy were on fell back towards the water and everybody who was on the stern as well, screamed as they felt themselves plummeting what they thought was to their deaths

After a bit, the ship seemed to right itself, some of the people who were praying thought it was over

" We're saved" Some people cheered

Edward and Bella looked at each other and shook their heads grimly

A few minutes later, the stern went up and up, past 45 degrees and then past 60

" Is it time yet?" Bella asked as she watched people start to fall, slide and tumble down the deck

Edward looked around and nodded and started climbing over the stern rail and then reached for the boy

Once Edward had the boy settled and had him hang on, Edward helped Bella up and they stayed on either side of the boy

The stern was now straight up in the air, a 90 degree angle

They watched as one by one, the people who didn't climb up onto the bars, their legs dangling over the long drop, fell plummeting down the 90 degrees of ship and landed some in the water, some into other things, they all got hurt and some died

A few minutes later, the final plunge begins

" Do you remember what to do?" Edward asked Bella

Bella nodded

" I'm going to explain things to him then" Edward said

Bella nodded

Edward began talking in Russian to the little boy

The boy understood and clung to Bella

" You're wearing the life jacket, you will surface before I do, his lungs aren't as good as mine" Edward said

" I understand" Bella said and she had one hand clung to the boy, and the other hand holding Edward's

Bella stares at the water coming up at them, and grips his hand harder and gets a better grip on the boy

They plunge even faster and at the last second, they take deep breaths and are engulfed in water


	11. Chapter 11

The three of them begin kicking once they hit the water, they are struggling since there is a force pulling them down by the suction of the ship

After about a minute and a half, which is a very long time holding your breath, they finally reached the surface, the little boy was coughing and sputtering then began crying

" Shh, it's ok, we made it" Bella cooed, " Edward ask him what his name is"

Edward asked and said, " His name is Alexander"

Bella sighed, " At least it's a common name"

" Come on, we got to get you two out of the water, you will have a better chance at survival" Edward said, " Give him to me"

Edward took Alexander from Bella and swam with him

The three were trying to ignore all of the chaos of screaming, thrashing people... there were over a thousand people floating where the ship went down, some stunned, some gasping for breath, some crying, praying moaning, shouting and screaming

Before Bella could get very far and follow Edward, she was pushed down into the water by a man trying to get on top of her

Bella tried fighting her way but the man was strong and scared

Bella screamed for Edward and Edward came to her rescue and punched the man who was on her, the little boy was on his back hanging on for dear life

Edward took Bella's hand and led her away from a bunch of the crowd

" Got to keep swimming, keep moving, we'll be warmer that way" Edward said

Bella nodded

Once they got out of the crowd, they began looking for anything to float on, preferably the door from the movie

After about a minute, they finally find what they were looking for

" Get Alexander on it first" Bella said

Edward nodded and lifted Alexander onto the door then he helped Bella on to it too

They were glad that it didn't tilt and submerge like it did in the movie, Edward knew though that there wasn't enough room for him

" We'll switch off every half hour" Bella said

" No, you stay on there Bella, I will be fine" Edward said

Bella gave him a look, " Jack wasn't fine in the movie"

" I'm not Jack" Edward said

" But you're in his body" Bella said

" Hey I promised I won't leave you again and I'm keeping that promise, now trust me and please stay on there" Edward said

Bella sighed in defeat and nodded

Edward began humming Bella's lullaby just to do something, he knew there was nothing he could say to comfort Bella the way Jack could do for Rose

After a while, Alexander asked something in Russian and Edward answered back

" What did he say?" Bella asked

" He wondered if the boats are coming back, I told him yes" Edward said

" Edward" Bella chided

" He has to keep his hopes up, he can live through this as we will" Edward said

Bella sighed and nodded, " Keep telling him things like that, it will get him through it, just don't let him fall asleep"

" I won't" Edward said

They were all shivering uncontrollably, their lips were blue and there teeth were chattering

" Keep humming Edward" Bella said

Edward nodded and began humming the lullaby again

They kept singing and making sure Alexander was awake, three times they had to wake him up and talk to him

Alexander always asked when they were going to be saved and Edward's response was always, " Soon"

Bella tried to warm Alexander up by rubbing up and down on his arms to produce friction, it worked some

Bella sighed, " It's getting quiet"

Edward nodded but didn't say anything

" I love you Edward" Bella said touching Edward's face

" I love you too Bella... we're going to make it" Edward said firmly

" I... I can't feel my body" Bella said

" Listen, listen Bella, we've been through worse things than this" Edward said

Bella gave him a look

" James coming after you, I thought you were dead, you rushing to save me from exposing myself and getting killed, we lived through all of that, we will live through this" Edward said, " Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me and we are going to have many many years together... just hold on Bella"

Bella nodded

Alexander yawned and almost went to sleep again but Bella woke him up again which made Alexander cry

" Don't cry Alexander" Bella cooed trying to calm him down, he shouldn't be wasting his energy like that, " Edward we need to trade places, you need to get out of the water for a while"

" I'm fine" Edward said

" No you're not, I am getting down and I want you to climb up" Bella said

" Bella, seriously, I'm fine" Edward said, " I have been kicking my legs this whole time keeping my blood flowing, just stay up there where it's safe"

" I don't want you to die Edward" Bella said sadly

" I'm not going to Bella, trust me" Edward said

" Always" Bella whispered

Alexander was trying to fall asleep again, he was very tired

" Um, ask Alexander to sing a song" Bella said

Edward did and Alexander started singing a Russian song, well he sang some of the words, it was a very long song Edward knew the song as well and was helping him sing

Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,  
Bayushki bayu*,  
Quietly the moon is looking  
Into your cradle.  
I will tell you fairy tales  
And sing you little songs,  
But you must slumber, with your little eyes closed,  
Bayushki bayu.

The time will come, then you will learn  
The pugnacious life,  
Boldly you'll stem your foot into the stirrup  
And take the gun.  
The saddle-cloth for your battle horse  
I will sew you from silk.  
Sleep now, my dear little child,  
Bayushki bayu.

You will look like a hero  
And be a Cossack deep in your heart.  
I will hurry to accompany you,  
You will just wave your hand  
How many secret bitter tears  
Will I shed that night!  
Sleep, my angel, calmly, sweetly,  
Bayushki bayu.

I will die from longing,  
I will wait inconsolably,  
I will pray the whole day long,  
And at night I'll tell fortunes  
I will think that you are in trouble  
Far away in a foreign land.  
Sleep now, as long as you don't know sorrows,  
Bayushki bayu.

I will give you on your way  
A small holy icon,  
And when you pray to God, you'll  
Put it right in front of you  
When preparing yourself for the dangerous fight  
Please remember your mother.  
Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,  
Bayushki bayu.

Alexander stopped singing and said in Russian that his daddy sang that to him before he went to bed every night

" It's called the Cossack Lullaby" Edward said

Singing that song took a lot of time and it made Alexander forget about his tiredness and the cold for a while

They waited some more, Edward was in a conversation with Alexander who was telling Edward about his family and Bella was just listening to the foreign language

Finally they stopped talking, too tired to talk and they just stayed there making sure the other was alive and awake, they all had frost on their hair and they were getting weak from the cold

Bella was looking at the stars for a while, she couldn't remember how the song went that Rose was humming when she was waiting for the boats

" Edward?" Bella started

" Hmm?" Edward asked with his eyes closed, he was tired

" How does the Josephine song go?" Bella asked

Edward yawned and shook his head to wake himself up, " Oh! Say! Let us fly, dear Where, kid? To the sky, dear Oh you flying machine Jump in, Miss Josephine Ship ahoy! Oh joy, what a feeling Where, boy? In the ceiling Ho, High, Hoopla we fly To the sky so high

Come Josephine in my flying machine Going up she goes! Up she goes! Balance yourself like a bird on a beam In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher Oh! My! The moon is on fire Come Josephine in my flying machine Going up, all on, Goodbye!

One, two, now we're off, dear Say you pretty soft, dear Whoa! dear don't hit the moon No, dear, not yet, but soon You for me, Oh Gee! you're a fly kid Not me! I'm a sky kid See I'm up in the air About you for fair

Come Josephine in my flying machine, Going up she goes! Up she goes! Balance yourself like a bird on a beam In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher Oh! My! The moon is on fire Come Josephine in my flying machine Going up, all on, Goodbye!

Come Josephine in my flying machine, Going up she goes! Up she goes! Balance yourself like a bird on a beam In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher Oh! My! The moon is on fire Come Josephine in my flying machine Going up, all on, Goodbye!

While Edward was singing that song, to Bella's horror, Alexander was asleep and she couldn't wake him up

" Edward, he won't wake up" Bella said scared

" Is he breathing?" Edward asked

Bella checked, " Yes, I think so, it's very shallow though"

" Keep his blood flowing, the boat should be here soon" Edward said

" Come on Alexander, wake up" Bella said trying to rouse the little boy

Edward tried waking him up by speaking Russian but it didn't work

" Rub his legs to get some warmth in them" Edward ordered

Bella did as she was told

All of a sudden there was a light but it was fifty feet away and it was leaving them

" The boat" Edward said

Both of them yelled for the boat to come back, but their throats were very raspy and they weren't very loud

" Rose used a whistle to get their attention" Bella said

Edward nodded and he looked to see where the guy with the whistle was at and he swam towards it and took the whistle from the corpse's mouth and blew as hard as he could on it

After a minute, the boat was returning to the three

Edward kept on blowing the whistle until the boat was to them

" Hurry, quickly, he's breathing but he's not waking up" Bella said as she handed Alexander to somebody in the boat

After Alexander was in the boat, Bella was hoisted up and then Edward

Blankets were thrown on the both of them and people began rubbing their legs and arms to get warmth back into them

Somebody handed Alexander back to Bella once he was warmed up

Bella wrapped Alexander up in her blanket as well and cuddled him keeping him warm

Bella and Edward held hands the whole time they were literally thawing out

Finally it was dawn, everything seems better when it's light out

Everybody has been waiting... for anything

After a while, a ship was spotted and people began burning anything they could spare

It was the Carpathia and all of the boats rowed towards it

" I told you we'd be fine Bella" Edward said sitting up and hugging her

Bella smiled and hugged him back

When their boat got to the ship, Edward took Alexander and climbed the ladder and waited for Bella to do the same

Alexander woke up and yawned and said something in Russian

Edward answered him back and that brought a smile to Alexander's face

" What did you tell him?" Bella asked

" That we were going to be ok and that we were going to America" Edward said

" What are we going to do with him once we get to America?" Bella asked, " We don't belong in this time and how are we supposed to get back?"

" We'll worry about that later" Edward said


	12. Chapter 12

Edward and Bella thought it would be wise to hide among everybody in steerage, since they knew that Rose's mother and Cal would be looking for them

It wasn't that hard since Alexander spoke Russian and Edward knew how to speak Russian as well, and with covering up Bella's clothes and hair with a blanket, they looked like a poor Russian family

After a while, Edward spotted Cal searching for them

" Keep your head down and be quiet" Edward whispered

A steward went up to Cal and talked to him but Cal ignored him and began searching under blankets and hats for Bella and Edward

Cal was coming their way

" Lets take a walk" Edward suggested

They hurriedly walked the other direction and to Cal that looked suspicious since the couple didn't start walking until he started heading towards them

Cal hurriedly came after them and caught up with them

Bella whirled around and slapped Cal in the face, " Fine, you caught us, yes we lived... how awkward for you"

After Cal got over his shock from being hit by Rose again he started talking to her, " Rose, please, your mother and I have been searching this whole ship for you and I think" He was interrupted because Bella held up her hand

" Cal, I no longer care what you think" Bella said

" But" Cal started

" No buts, don't say anything, it's time you listen to what I have to say... we will make a deal... since that is something you understand... from this moment on you do not exist for me and nor I for you... you shall not see me again and you will not attempt to find either of us" Bella indicated Edward, " In return, we will keep our silence and your actions last night will never come to light, you will get to keep your honor that you have... carefully purchased"

Cal was silent for a minute

" Am I clear?" Bella asked

" What about your mother? What shall I tell her?" Cal asked

" Tell her the truth? Her daughter went down with the Titanic" Bella said, " Along with the one she loves"

" Rose please come back to me, you're precious to me" Cal begged which is so beneath him

" Mr. Hockley" Bella said icily, " _Jewels_ are precious and I am not a _Jewel_"

Cal looked at Edward and at the little toddler he just noticed then turned back to Bella, " Is this really what you want?"

" It is" Bella said firmly

Cal sighed and nodded then without saying another word, he left the three

Bella sighed with relief

" You did good Bella" Edward said with a smile

Bella smiled at Edward

A few days later Edward pointed out the Statue of Liberty to both Bella and Alexander

" Statue of Libity" Alexander said in Russian

" Yes Alexander you are correct" Edward said in Russian and smiled at the little boy

Alexander had a big smile on his face and he hugged both Edward and Bella

They watched the Statue get closer and closer as they got closer and closer to America

" I know we live in America, but this is a beautiful sight" Bella said with a smile

" Not as beautiful as you are my Bella" Edward said and he kissed her head

Bella smiled at Edward

Finally they made it to America but they had to wait until it was their turn to get off the ship

" Oh wow, look at all of those people" Bella gasped

" News travels fast" Edward said

There were over 30,000 people crowding on the dock, they were friends, relatives, ambulances and of course the press and hundreds of police officers were trying to keep the mob back

" How are we going to get past the press mob?" Bella asked nervously

" I'll get us through, just hold on tight to Alexander" Edward said

Bella nodded

After a while, they were finally off the Carpathia and an Immigration officer asked for their names

" Jack, Rose and Alexander Dawson" Edward said and he pushed Bella and Alexander forward to where the officer was pointing to

Edward makes it look like they were going that way but then once the officer wasn't looking, he made them get lost in the crowd

" Edward, what are we going to do with Alexander?" Bella asked, " We can't take him back to our time"

" Bella, we don't even know how to get back to our time" Edward said, " We'll worry about that later, besides, I thought you wanted to go to Chicago and see me as a kid" Edward smirked

" I do, but I still want to get home" Bella said

Edward nodded, " Yes, me too"

Alexander said something in Russian

" What did he say?" Bella asked

" He said that he wants his babushka and dedushka which are his grandparents" Edward said and then Edward said something else in Russian

" What did you ask him?" Bella asked

" If he was going to see his grandparents in America and he said yes and his older sister Anya" Edward explained

"So... we need to find his family before we go to Chicago... that's... going to be hard... you're not a vampire anymore so you can't track them by the smell of their blood" Bella said

" We'll think of something" Edward said

Alexander said something in Russian again and Edward answered back

" Now what?" Bella asked

" He just said that he wanted his grandparents and sister again" Edward said, " We should go somewhere and wait out all of this commotion... what kind of money is in that coat?"

Bella smiled at that, " Well we have the necklace... and we have..."

" Not here, lets hide, I have a feeling there's a lot... and we don't want to be pick pocketed" Edward whispered

They hurried towards an alley so nobody could see them and looked to see if anybody was in the alley but nobody was there

" Ok, how much money do we have?" Edward asked

Bella checked the pockets on the coat and came up with four stacks of bills. Fifty 10 dollar bills, fifty 20 dollar bills, fifty 50 dollar bills, and fifty 100 dollar bills

" Well, we have 9,000 with us" Bella whispered

Edward nodded, " We'll use the 10s for now and get ourselves a hotel for tonight... let me handle the money since it's more common for men carrying the money in this time"

Bella agreed and gave him the money which he put in his pockets

They found a little motel and rented one room and for the three of them it was $6, $2 a person

" Wow that's cheap" Bella said once they were in their room

Edward shrugged, " It's the early 1900s"

Bella nodded

" Now that we have our room, lets go get something to eat" Edward suggested

That night, while the other two were sleeping, Edward woke up at exactly midnight, he woke up to the familiar smell of blood and the burning in his throat. He hurried over to a mirror and he looked like his normal Edward Cullen self


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been so long but I have been busy and haven't had a lot of writing time. Yes I still remember about 11 year old Edward, I'll get to that part, you all have to be patient. :)  
**

* * *

" Well things just got simpler in some sense and" Edward looked down at Bella and Alexander and got the burning sensation in the back of his throat, " More complicated in another sense" He thought to himself

Edward knew he had to go hunting so he hurried and wrote a note for Bella and promised to be back soon and he hurried out of the hotel

Edward was back before Bella woke up and when she did, she gasped

" Edward?" Bella asked

Edward smiled his crooked smile and nodded

" Are we back?" Bella asked and then she looked around and looked confused, " What happened?"

" I don't know, I just woke up and I was myself again, why we are still in the past I don't know that either" Edward said

" Am I me again too?" Bella asked

Edward smiled and nodded again, " My Beautiful Bella"

Bella looked down at Alexander, " I hope we don't scare him, we won't look familiar to him"

" We won't scare him" Edward reassured her

Bella gave Edward a disbelieving look

Edward smiled, " Trust me"

Bella smiled, " But you said I can't trust vampires"

" I'll make an exception" Edward said with a smile and he kissed Bella on the forehead

To Bella's surprise, Edward was right, when Alexander woke up, he wasn't scared of Edward or Bella

Edward gave Bella a cheeky grin as if saying I Told You So

After Bella and Alexander ate breakfast, Edward told Alexander that they were going to go look for his family

" Edward how are we going to do that?" Bella asked, " There are a lot of people here... and what if his family are not here in New York?"

" They are here" Edward said

" Are you sure?" Bella asked

" I'm sure, just get Alexander and yourself ready" Edward said

Bella got herself and Alexander ready, Edward packed everything what they bought the day before since they might not be returning and the three started looking

" So do you have a plan on finding his family?" Bella asked

" Well when I was out hunting, I've been hearing everybody's thoughts, I heard a Russian family grieving for their lost Alexander and Boris which I assume is the father's name who didn't make it" Edward said, " After I finished hunting, I went looking for that family again and their blood smelled similar to Alexander's. They are getting ready to leave New York and go back home, it would be a good idea if we caught up to them before they left"

New York was still very crowded when they left the motel but Edward got them away from the biggest part of the crowd

" I have Alexander's family's scent" Edward said

Bella smiled and hugged Alexander, " Tell him that he's going to see his grandparents and sister"

Edward looked down at Alexander and told him that

Alexander smiled and clapped his little hands and then asked about his dad

Edward frowned

" What's wrong?" Bella asked

" He asked about his father" Edward said

" Oh, how do you explain death to a little three year old?" Bella asked

Edward shrugged

" Um... tell him that his dad cannot be with him anymore, but he will always be watching him and is proud of him, that he's in uh, heaven. He loves him very much and he's... um... with his mother" Bella said

Edward nodded and began explaining that his father couldn't be with Alex anymore and that his father has to be with his mother and that they both love Alexander very much

Edward knew that Alexander didn't understand all that was said, but he understood that his papa was with his mama and that he would never see his papa again

Alexander began to cry and Bella tried to comfort him

Edward did too by saying that today he was going to see his grandparents and sister

That calmed Alexander down a bit but he was still very sad

They hurried to the place where Edward found Alexander's family, but they were not there

" They are leaving" Edward said

" Where are they headed?" Bella asked

" Chicago" Edward said

" Well, ok then, we should look for them there, That's where we want to go anyway" Bella said with a smile

"Babushka... dedushka" Alexander questioned

" We're looking for them" Edward said in Russian

Bella tried to comfort Alexander again

" Well, lets go find the nearest train station that's going to Chicago" Bella suggested, " We should get out of here and I'm very interested in seeing an eleven year old you"

Edward rolled his eyes and smirked, " Come on"

Edward carried Alexander and had Bella get on his back and he ran to the nearest train station, it didn't take very long

Edward bought them all a ticket from New York to Chicago, it cost 25 dollars for the three of them, he also bought Bella and Alexander something to eat

" What time is the train leaving?" Bella asked

" One train just left for Chicago a half hour ago, his family is most likely on that one... our train leaves at three, we have about five hours to wait"

Bella sighed, " So what is there to do for entertainment in New York 1912?"

Edward smiled, " We go to the park"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the long wait, my computer wasn't working and had to get it fixed  


* * *

**

After spending four hours at the park with Alexander spending one of those hours taking a nap; and getting something to eat for Bella and Alexander, Edward took them back to the train station

They waited for fifteen minutes before they could board the train

" When we go? When we go?" Alexander asked in Russian

" Pretty soon, they need to get everybody on the train" Edward explained to the three year old

Alexander was getting restless, he wanted the choo choo train to move now, he never been on one and it looked better then the big boat he was on with his papa

A half hour later, the train whistled

" What that noise?" Alexander asked in Russian startled

Edward explained that it was the train whistle that was alerting everybody that it was about to leave the train station

Ten minutes later, they were on their way to Chicago

" So how long will this ride be?" Bella asked

Edward sighed, " About twenty hours"

" Twenty hours?" Bella gasped, " You mean we won't get there until tomorrow?"

Edward nodded

Bella sighed and whispered, " I think you can run faster than this train is going"

Edward smirked, " Just enjoy the ride Bella, everything is going to be fine"

Bella cuddled up against her boyfriend and Alexander snuggled up against Bella and he put his thumb in his mouth and watched the scenery outside the window

After a while of watching the blurs of scenery go by, Alexander fell asleep with his thumb in his mouth

Edward began singing Bella's Lullaby and Bella just listened to his lovely voice

An hour and a half later, Alexander began crying and whimpering

" What's wrong with him?" Bella asked worried, trying to calm down the distraught child

" He had a nightmare about Titanic" Edward said with a frown

" Poor baby" Bella said and she began to rub soothing circles on Alexanders back, " It's ok Alexander, you're safe, everything is fine" She knew Alexander didn't understand her, but she was hoping the soothing sound of her voice was helping

It seemed to work because Alexander wrapped his arms around Bella's neck in a hug and slowly stopped crying

" Edward do we have anything for him to do or play with?" Bella asked

Edward nodded and took out of his bag, a teddy bear, a box of crayons and paper, a yo-yo, and building blocks

" The teddy bear was invented in 1902, the crayons were invented in 1903, the yo-yo was invented thousands of years ago but it has had different names" Edward explained when he took each item out

" When did you get these toys?" Bella asked

" You fell asleep when Alexander was napping" Edward explained, " It only took me five minutes and I didn't go very far. I made sure you were both safe first"

Bella nodded, " So how long have building blocks been around?"

" They have been around since the 17th century" Edward explained, " The block first started out as alphabet nursery blocks but as time past, different kinds of toy blocks were invented"

Alexander first took the teddy bear in his arms and squeezed it, he felt that it was very soft and he smiled and squeezed it again

Edward showed him the building blocks and showed him what he could make with them

Alexander smiled and began playing with the building blocks with Edward

Bella watched the two with a smile on her face, " Edward would be a very good father, too bad vampires can't have children"

The three of them spent a lot of time playing with the toys and only took bathroom breaks and food breaks, and breaks to walk around the train to stretch their legs

Finally it was late and Alexander was asleep

" You should go to sleep as well" Edward said

" I'm not... sleepy" Bella said trying to stifle a yawn but it didn't work

" Uh-hu sure you're not" Edward said with a crooked grin

He kissed her on top of her head, " Go to sleep Bella"

" I want to see the sunrise with you" Bella said

" The sunrise isn't for another nine hours, I will wake you up so you can see it, but you really need to get some sleep" Edward said

Bella sighed, " I wish I was like you now, then I wouldn't have to waste my time sleeping"

Bella got comfortable in Edward's arms and Edward began singing Bella's Lullaby to put her to sleep faster

Five minutes later, Bella was sound asleep

The next morning, Edward did as he promised, he woke Bella up so she could watch the sun rising with him

" It's beautiful" Bella said and then she turned and looked at her sparkling vampire boyfriend, " But you're dazzling"

Edward smirked

" I'm glad everybody else is asleep, I wanted to have this moment all to ourselves" Bella said

Edward agreed with her and kissed her

" I love you Isabella Marie Swan" Edward said

Bella smiled, " And I love you Edward Anthony Cullen"

About a half hour later Alexander woke up and he was hungry

Together the three of them walked up to a man selling food and Edward bought the two breakfast, but bought enough for three

A few hours later they were finally in Chicago


	15. Chapter 15

**I blame writers block for the lateness of this chapter

* * *

**

Once they got off the train, they looked around

" So how far are we from your house?" Bella asked with a smile

" We are about 125 miles away from where I grew up" Edward said

" 125 miles?" Bella gasped

Edward chuckled, " Chicago is a big city and we lived in the more wealthy part of the city... my father, Edward Sr. was a lawyer, one of the best there was in this time"

" You must be proud" Bella said

Edward nodded, " We are close to Alexander's family, they live close by, in a small one bedroom apartment"

" Babushka, Dedushka" Alexander said

" Yes, pretty soon you get to see your grandparents" Bella said with a smile

Edward called for a cab and the three got in

Edward told the cab driver the address and the driver looked at him funny

" Why do you want to go there?" The cab driver asked

" No questions, we just do" Edward said

The cab driver glared at him, " Do you have enough money?"

Edward had a glare of his own, " Of course we do, and if you don't do as I say, then we will take our business somewhere else"

Edward took a small wad of cash out of his jacket pocket just to show the driver that he had money

The cab driver paled, " I'm sorry sir, I didn't know"

" Just drive" Edward said getting annoyed

" Yes sir" The cab driver said

It only took a half hour to get to Alexander's family's home

Edward handed the cab driver the money that was owed

" Keep the change" Edward said

The cab driver smiled, " Yes sir, thank you sir"

The three watched the cab driver leave

" Hmm, well that was slow" Bella said, " I'm so used to your driving... and running"

" Yah, I could run faster than that... but, we had to keep up appearances, We'll run when we go meet the... Masens... I don't want to ride in another slow car" Edward said

Bella chuckled at that then frowned, " Is it going to be too weird for you, seeing yourself and family now?"

Edward shrugged, " I guess we'll see when that time comes... now lets go return this little guy to his family"

Bella nodded

They walked up to the door to the apartment and knocked

A few moments later, a young lady answered the door and greeted them in Russian

Edward answered and pointed to Alexander

" Alexander" The young lady Anya gasped

" Anya, Anya" Alexander squealed and he was wiggling from Bella's arms wanting to be in his sister's arms

That got Alexander's grandparents attention and they too came to the door and started talking in Russian and hugging and kissing their grandson

The older man started speaking in Russian to Edward and Edward started speaking in Russian, Bella was just so confused

They were invited in and the older woman offered some of their soup for lunch

" It would be rude not to accept" Edward whispered low enough for only Bella to hear

Bella smiled and accepted the very watered down soup

" I explained to them how we were on the Titanic and saved their grandson, they asked about his father but I told them that he didn't make it and we are sorry for their loss, they are very thankful we saved Alexander" Edward explained

What was really cute was that Alexander explained his experience his own way

They stayed through lunch and then Edward told the family that he and Bella had to go

The family thanked them again and again, they were so happy their grandson was safe and sound

Edward and Bella accepted their thanks and Edward took out of his pocket, a big wad of cash

The family didn't want to accept it, Edward and Bella did so much for them already

Edward insisted, he wanted to help Alexander get a good education and education cost a lot of money, he also gave them some money to help pay some expenses

Edward explained that it wasn't charity, but it was being a good friend and he just wanted the best for Alexander, Alexander was like a son to Edward and Bella for the last few days, they just wanted to help out

After a while the family finally agreed to take the money, and they promised to pay them back as soon as they could

Edward agreed to that, knowing that they wouldn't pay him back, he was fine with that

After one last hug goodbye from the family and most importantly Alexander, Edward and Bella left the apartment

" Wow" Bella whispered once they were at least a block gone

" What?" Edward asked

" They have so little... but... they still didn't want to take your money" Bella said

Edward nodded, " They are proud people... a good family"

" When we get back to our time, we need to see what has become of Alexander" Bella said

Edward agreed and then smiled, " So, are you ready to meet the Masens?"

Bella smiled and nodded


	16. Chapter 16

" Ok, well we are about 115 miles away from where I used to live" Edward said

" How long will it take us to get there?" Bella asked

Edward sighed, " Well, it could take us about ten minutes, or we could just go slow and enjoy the attractions Chicago has to offer"

" Like what?" Bella asked

" Well, there is The Field Museum of Natural History, The Lincoln Park Zoo... They just recently acquired lions, we can ride the farris wheel, there is all kinds of things we can do" Edward said, " Chicago is a whole lot different now then it is in our time"

Bella looked at Edward and lifted an eyebrow, " Are you nervous about seeing yourself and parents?"

Edward was quiet for a moment before he nodded

" Why didn't you tell me before? You seemed like you really wanted to see yourself" Bella said

" Well I know you really want to see what I looked like when I was a kid, and you would like to meet my parents, I didn't want to deny you anything" Edward said

" Can you tell me why you don't want to go see them?" Bella asked

Edward sighed, " It's taken me almost a century to forget about my parents... they died in 1918 of Spanish Influenza, it... it's just going to be hard you know, seeing them again all happy and healthy when I know what is going to happen... and then when we leave this time and go back to our time, what am I going to be like? It will be like losing my parents all over again"

Bella gasped, she didn't even think about that, " Edward I'm... I'm so sorry... I didn't even realize what it would mean for you to see them again... I'm sorry I'm being selfish... we don't... we don't have to go to the Masens if you don't want to"

" Now I never said I didn't want to go see them... I said it would be hard... I do want to see them, I miss them so much... maybe this time, I can actually have a proper goodbye" Edward said, " Everyone on their death beds is not a way to say goodbye to the ones you love"

Bella nodded

" But, can we just stall a little and do some site seeing first? Just for a couple hours?" Edward asked, " I need some... time you know?"

Bella nodded and smiled, " Of course"

Edward smiled and thanked her with a kiss

The first place they went to was the zoo, Edward wanted to see the lions

" The lions were my favorite animals at the zoo" Edward said

" Maybe that's why you like their blood so much" Bella teased

Edward lifted an eyebrow in thought, " Maybe"

After they spent an hour at the zoo, they headed over to the Field Museum of Natural History

They stayed there for about two hours, mostly just passing time

" How about we go on the Farris Wheel next?" Edward asked, " It takes seven minutes to just go around it once, it is very fun"

Bella smiled and nodded, " I never been on it before"

Edward smiled, " Come on"

Bella got on Edward's back again and Edward ran towards Navy Pier where the Farris Wheel is

After a while, they were at the very top of the Farris Wheel and Bella gasped

" Oh Edward, it's beautiful, you can see miles and miles away" Bella said

Edward smiled, " I thought you'd like it"

After they got off of the Farris Wheel, Edward said, " Ok, I think I am ready to face my parents and... myself"

" Are you sure?" Bella asked, " I don't want to rush you or anything"

Edward nodded, " I'm sure, plus, it's getting kind of dark, my father would be getting off of work... it is now the perfect time"

" Now how far are we from your home?" Bella asked

" 140 miles away" Edward said with a smirk, " It still won't take very long to get their... 15 minutes at the most"

Bella nodded

Edward had Bella get on his back again, and Edward started running again

Bella still couldn't get over how nobody could see them when Edward ran

About ten minutes later, Edward slowed down and had Bella get off

" We are just a few minutes away from my house" Edward whispered

" Are you ok?" Bella asked

Edward nodded, " If I were human, my heart would be pounding"

" Edward we don't have to..." Bella started

" I want to do this" Edward said, " I have to do this"

" Are you sure?" Bella asked

Edward nodded again then looked at the sky, " My father should be home by now"

They walked for a couple more minutes in silence

" It's right over there" Edward said pointing

Bella looked at the house and gasped, the first thing she noticed was the front yard and how the yard was bordered by a white picket fence

" My mother had the fence put up when I was young" Edward said as they walked closer to it

The house was very big; the first thing she noticed was the porch that wrapped around the house, it had a swing in the front, next she saw that there were windows where the living room would be, she was still too far away to see inside the windows

" There are floral curtains on the windows" Edward explained

Next Bella saw the next floor and guested that is where the bedrooms are at

Edward pointed to where his bedroom is at once they got closer

They finally got through the white picket fence

Bella looked at the rest of the house, after she saw the floor with the bedrooms, she saw that there was an attic as well, it had a window

" It's a finished attic, I used to play up there when I was a kid" Edward said

Bella smiled

" My father is home, that is his Model T Ford, he was so proud of that" Edward said pointing, " He could get it up to 35 miles an hour"

Edward and Bella both chuckled at that

Finally they made it up to the front door

Edward took a deep unneeded deep breath to calm down

" This is it" Edward said

" It's not too late, we can still turn back" Bella said

Edward shook his head no, " I need to do this"

Bella nodded

Edward knocked on the door

" I'll get it" They heard a kid say as he hurried to open the door

" Can I help you?" The kid asked, the little kid was a younger version of Edward with green eyes

Both Edward and Bella gasped

* * *

**I know I know, another cliffee, I just couldn't help myself. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

" Who is at the door Edward?" Elizabeth Masen asked

" I don't know Mother, they haven't said what they wanted" Little Edward said

Elizabeth went up to the door, " May we help you?"

Edward gasped

Bella tightened her hold on Edward's arm

" Are you alright sir?" Elizabeth asked

Edward nodded, " I... I'm fine"

" Hmm, you look a little pale... why don't you two come in and have some supper" Elizabeth said

" No really, I'm fine, we're fine... we shouldn't have come... I'm sorry for bothering you" Edward said

" No, no, no" Elizabeth said, " You are not bothering us, just come on inside"

Elizabeth began pulling on Edward's arm and brought them both in

Edward Sr. Got up from his chair and greeted his guests

" My name is Edward Masen, this is my wife Elizabeth and our son Edward Jr." Edward Sr. said standing up and shaking a nervous Edward's hand

" And who might you be?" Edward Sr. asked when Edward didn't say anything

Bella knew Edward wasn't going to say anything so she said, " This is Edward Cullen, and I'm his wife Isabella Cullen"

" Nice to meet you" Edward Sr. said, he was looking at Edward funnily, " Have we met?"

Edward looked worried, he shouldn't be here

" Maybe you should sit down son" Edward Sr. said, " You look kind of pale"

The Masens brought them over to the dining room table and Elizabeth had their cook dish some supper up for them

Once everybody began eating, except for Edward, Elizabeth asked, " So, where are you two from and where are you heading?"

" Oh... we are from Forks Washington, we just recently survived Titanic and we saved a little boy from death, we found the rest of his family and we returned him to them" Bella said a little nervously

The Masens gasped

" That was a very noble thing you did" Elizabeth said, " Sir, why are you not eating?" Elizabeth noticed that Edward wasn't eating and he was just staring at her and the rest of her family

Bella nudged Edward to say something

" What? Oh sorry... I was just... lost in thought" Edward said embarrassed

" Yes it looked like it" Elizabeth said, " Is something on your mind?"

Edward looked down and nodded

" We have met haven't we?" Edward Sr. asked

Edward just looked at his father

" You look so familiar" Edward Sr. said then he looked at his son who wasn't eating, he was busy staring at Bella, " Edward eat"

Little Edward looked at his father and said, " Yes sir"

Little Edward was still looking at Bella

Both Elizabeth and Edward Sr. started looking from their son to Edward Cullen, the similarities were astonishing

Everybody was quiet until supper was over, Elizabeth tried to get Edward to eat but nothing worked

" I'm not trying to be rude mo... mam, I'm just... not very hungry" Edward said, he almost slipped and called his mother, well... mother

All of the Masens noticed the slip

" Why would this gentleman call me mother?" Elizabeth thought to herself

" Isabella, you're very pretty and smell pretty, you smell like Freesias... Edward Cullen, you're lucky to have a wife like her" Little Edward said excitedly

Bella smiled and blushed, she was wearing freesia scented perfume

That made Edward chuckle and he looked at his girlfriend

" Edward do not be so forward" Elizabeth scolded then she turned to her guests, " I'm sorry about my son, his mouth can run away with him sometimes"

" It's ok Mrs. Masen" Bella said then she looked at Little Edward, " You are a very sweet boy, thank you for that compliment, has anybody told you how handsome you are... I bet you _dazzle_ all of the girls you look at you"

Edward smirked at that

Little Edward shook his head no, " I don't like girls"

Bella smiled, " Really? Pitty, I could easily fall for someone just like you"

That made Little Edward blush and have his parents chuckle

Edward leaned down and whispered, " Are you trying to make me jealous of my past self?"

Bella looked up and smiled, " Maybe"

Edward chuckled

After that, everybody retired into the living room

" Edward it's time for your piano lesson" Elizabeth said

Little Edward groaned, " Do I have to?"

" Do as your mother says young man" Edward Sr. said a little sternly

" Yes sir" Little Edward said and he headed over to the piano

" He is very talented for his age, I just wish he liked it" Elizabeth said with a sigh

" I'm... I'm sure he'll start to like playing the piano real soon once he can start playing songs" Edward said

They listened to Little Edward practice on the piano for a while

" Where are you two staying for the night?" Edward Sr. asked once Little Edward was done

Edward shrugged, " We will find a motel sir"

" Nonsense, you will stay the night here, we have the extra room" Elizabeth said

" We do not want to impose" Edward said

" Nonsense" Elizabeth said

" Now hold on Elizabeth, lets talk about this" Edward Sr. said, " We do not know these two"

" Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked, " Edward Cullen looks like he could be related to your family, look at the resemblance between him and our little Edward... it would make sense that they knocked on our door"

Edward Sr. looked at Edward and his son then back at Edward again, " I do not have any relatives by the name of Cullen"

" Nor do I" Elizabeth said, " I just feel... I just feel that we know him from somewhere"

" Are you ok?" Bella whispered

" We need to get out of here... or I'm going to blow our cover, this is... too much" Edward said and he looked pained

" I'm sorry, we shouldn't have come" Bella said ashamed

" No, don't be ashamed, I'm glad we did it's just..." Edward trailed off

Bella nodded, " Um, Mr. and Mrs. Masen"

They looked at Bella from their conversation

" Sorry to interrupt, but we really should be going... Edward... he's not... he's not feeling too well" Bella said

Elizabeth looked alarmed and hurried over to Edward and felt his forehead

" You feel cold... that's it, you should be in bed young man" Elizabeth said

" I'm fine Mrs. Masen, my wife and I will just be on our way" Edward said getting up

" No, you two are staying here for the night, now I want you upstairs in our guest bedroom" Elizabeth said in a motherly tone

Edward was about to argue

" No arguing, march young man" Elizabeth commanded in the same tone

Edward closed his mouth, " Yes mam"

Elizabeth led Edward and Bella to their guest bedroom

Elizabeth showed them the bedroom, and the nearest bathroom

" If you need us, our room is just down the hall right there" Elizabeth said pointing

Edward and Bella nodded

" Now then, I want you sir, in the bathtub then into warm pajamas and in bed in one hour" Elizabeth said

" But I'm not..." Edward started

" And I'm going to make sure you do stay healthy, now do as I say" Elizabeth said firmly

Edward sighed, " Yes mam"

Elizabeth smiled, " I will have my housekeeper bring you two something up to wear to bed... goodnight"

" Goodnight" Edward and Bella said

Elizabeth left the room

" Well, your parents seem... nice" Bella said, " I'm surprised they let us in like that"

Edward nodded, " My mother likes to mother everybody who is younger than her... my father... he doesn't trust so easily... he's taking inventory of everything they own as we speak... he's then going to have... Little me sleep in their bedroom"

They both took turns taking baths and both got pajamas on and with Elizabeth's insistence, they both went to bed

Edward sighed, " It's good to be home"

Bella smiled


	18. Chapter 18

That night, both Elizabeth and Edward Sr. had a dream, their dream was what their son Edward would look like when he was older and who he would fall in love with. What was strange about this dream was that their son looked like their guest Edward Cullen and the girl their son fell in love with looked exactly like Isabella. Also what was strange was that this dream took place in the setting of the 21st century but they knew that wasn't possible

Both Elizabeth and Edward Sr. woke up at the same time and they saw Edward looking at them

They blinked and the next moment he was gone

They both looked at each other and got up and hurried towards their guest bedroom and saw that their guests were sleeping

" What is going on?" Elizabeth asked

" I don't know, but we will have answers tomorrow" Edward Sr. said

Bella woke up the next morning with Edward kissing her neck, she was moaning in pleasure

" I love the way you wake me up" Bella whispered

Edward chuckled

Bella sat up, yawned and stretched, " What time is it?"

" About 8:30... time to get up" Edward said with a smirk

Bella sighed and nodded, " Ok... excuse me... I need a human moment"

" Of course" Edward said with a smirk

Bella reluctantly got out of the warm cozy bed and headed towards the bathroom

By 8:45 they were both presentable and they headed downstairs to the aroma of pancakes and eggs being served

" Good morning you two" Elizabeth said with smiles, " How did you sleep?"

" Very well Mrs. Masen, thank you, and yourself?" Bella asked

" Not so well I'm afraid, I had a very strange dream" Mrs. Masen said and she looked at Edward

Edward looked nervous

" Where's Mr. Masen?" Bella asked

" He will be with us shortly, he is making sure you didn't steal anything while we were sleeping" Elizabeth said a little embarrassed

A few minutes later Edward Sr. came back, " Good morning you all"

" Good morning sir" Edward and Bella said politely

" So did you find anything missing Edward?" Elizabeth asked lifting an eyebrow

" No, everything was in it's proper place" Edward Sr. said then turned to his guests, " I apologize for being suspicious, one can never be too careful you know"

" It's quite alright sir" Edward said smiling

" Where's your son?" Bella asked looking around

" He's outside playing, I tried calling him in for breakfast but he wouldn't listen" Elizabeth said and she sighed, " Edward Jr. is such a handful"

" I can go get him if you want me too" Bella said

" Oh would you dear?" Elizabeth asked, " I don't want you to be put out"

" It's no problem, it would be my pleasure" Bella said with a smile

" Thank you" Elizabeth said with her own smile

Bella was about to leave when Edward pulled her back, " Don't be too long" He gave her a kiss

Bella returned the kiss

" Ah, young love" Elizabeth whispered and smiled

Edward Sr. smiled at his wife

Bella walked outside and saw little Edward playing on a tire swing with a stick in his hand

" Edward" Bella called

Edward looked up and saw Bella

" Isabella, come and join me" Little Edward said

Bella smiled and walked over to the little version of the love of her life

" Your mother told you it's time for breakfast" Bella said mockingly scolding him

" But I'm not done playing my game" Little Edward said with a bit of a whine

" What are you playing?" Bella asked curious

This lit up Little Edward's face," Well, I'm a knight and this is my horse, we are going to save the princess from the dragon" Edward said, " I wish I had a real princess to save though, and a real dragon to fight"

" Hmm" Bella said thoughtfully, "What if I played the princess, then you could save me"

Little Edward smiled at that then frowned, " Yah, but... you need to climb that tree, that's the castle you're trapped in... and I need a dragon to defeat"

" I think I can find you a dragon to defeat" Bella said with a smile

Right on cue, Edward appeared, " What's taking so long?"

" Edward here, needs a dragon to defeat so he can rescue his princess" Bella explained with a smile

Edward smirked and got into character, " You want to take my princess away from me? Me, the most ferocious, scariest dragon in all the land? You will never take her away from me, never" Edward mock growled and picked Bella up and put her in the tree

" Save me brave knight, save me from this horrible dragon" Bella said in a damsel in distress voice

" I will save you princess, once I defeat this dragon" Little Edward said in his most grown up voice he could produce

Edward roared and came after Little Edward

The two Edwards battled for about five minutes, until little Edward 'stabbed' Edward with his 'sword'

Edward let out an 'anguished' roar and fell to the ground

" Ha" Little Edward said and he hurried and raced up to the 'princesses tower'

" I came to save you princess" Little Edward said

" Oh my hero" Bella said with a smile, " For saving my life, you deserve a kiss"

" A kiss? But that's sissy stuff" Little Edward said wrinkling his nose

" Well if you won't, then I will" Bella said with a smile and before Little Edward could squirm out of the way, Bella kissed him on the cheek

Little Edward cringed and tried rubbing it off

" You're just rubbing it in" Bella said with a singsong voice, " That's always the reward when a handsome knight or prince saves the damsel in distress"

There was clapping coming from the house

They looked up and saw Elizabeth and Edward Sr. clapping

Once they got back to the house for breakfast, Elizabeth said that was the best play she has ever witnessed

" I believe Edward here is going to have a knack at saving damsels in distress" Bella said with a chuckle

" Saving them is fun, kissing them is not" Little Edward said wrinkling his nose again

Everybody laughed again

After breakfast, Edward Sr. had Little Edward go to a friends house for a while, while his parents and their guests talked about adult things

Little Edward was all too happy to leave

Once Little Edward left, Edward Sr. indicated that they should all go into the living room

They did as they were told and when they were all settled, it was quiet

" Now then... I am just going to get to the point" Edward Sr. said, " Who are you?"

" We told you, Edward and Isabella Cullen, we are from Forks Washington and we just survived Titanic" Edward said

" Why do you look like an older version of my son Edward" Edward Sr. asked

Both Edward and Bella looked surprised

" I... I don't know... what are your theories?" Edward asked

" I don't know what my theories are, all that I know is that my wife and I had the same dream last night about our son falling in love when he is seventeen, but he falls in love, not in the 20th century but in the 21st century, almost a century later... he falls in love with a girl who looks exactly like you Isabella" Edward Sr. said

" We know the both of you are hiding something, we just want to know what it is" Elizabeth said, " We can't get this feeling out of our heads or hearts that we are related to you... very... close like"

Edward sighed, " You're not going to believe us even if we tell you"

" Try us" Edward Sr. challenged lifting an eyebrow

" Ok... here it goes" Edward thought and said, " I'm your son Edward... and we're" Edward indicated himself and Bella, " We're from the future"

* * *

**6 DAYS UNTIL ECLIPSE COMES TO THEATERS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Saw Eclipse at Midnight. IT WAS AWESOME. :)

* * *

**

It was quiet for a moment

" What?" Elizabeth asked looking very confused

" I'm Edward Anthony Masen... I'm seventeen and I'm from the future" Edward said

Both of his parents looked shocked

" Told you you wouldn't believe it if I told you" Edward whispered

" You're... you're our..." Elizabeth started

Edward nodded

Edward Sr. didn't believe it, " That's not possible... how can you be from the future? How can you be our son? What year are you from if it's true?"

" Um, the 21st century" Edward said, " 2010 to be exact"

" That's... 98 years from now, you cannot be from that far in the future if you're just seventeen are are my son, my son is 11 and in six years he will be seventeen" Edward Sr. said glaring

" We are from that far into the future... why he's seventeen is... complicated" Bella said

" You two are lying" Edward Sr. said with a glare

" You wanted the truth, you got the truth... whether you believe it or not" Edward said

" Edward, maybe they are telling the truth" Elizabeth said, " I mean, look at the similarities between Edward and our son... they could be twins"

Edward Sr. glared, " Ok, if you are really who you say you are... prove it"

Edward lifted an eyebrow, " How?"

Edward Sr. smirked that looked liked Edward's, " Show us your birth mark"

Edward didn't move, " There has to be another way then that"

Edward Sr. still had the smirk and shook his head no

" Edward really, don't embarrass him" Elizabeth scolded

" If he really is who he says he is, then he will have the same birthmark as our son" Edward Sr. said

" I do have the same birthmark, that's why I don't want to show it" Edward said with a glare

Edward Sr. just held his ground

" I'm not pulling my pants down in front of the women in this room" Edward said still glaring, " If you really need proof then come with me into the restroom"

Edward whirled around and walked towards the closest bathroom

Edward Sr. smirked and followed Edward

" Where's his birthmark?" Bella asked

" It's on his left butt cheek, it looks like a daisy" Elizabeth said with a chuckle

A minute later both Edwards came out of the bathroom and Edward still had a glare on his face, while Edward Sr. looked embarrassed and ashamed

" Now do you believe me... father" Edward spat

Edward Sr. nodded and just realized what that meant... this was his son and his son's wife... time travel is possible... he now had a million questions to ask them

" Ask questions later, right now I just want to calm down from that embarrassing moment" Edward said and he took Bella's hand and led her outside and they sat on the swing for a while

" Well, at least they believe us now" Bella said

Edward looked at Bella then rolled his eyes

" It's not like they haven't seen that before" Bella said

" They haven't seen it for many many years" Edward said

Bella sighed, " Well it's over and done with... and... your dad is a lawyer, he was just being... thorough"

" Yah... a little _too_ thorough" Edward said with a bitter laugh

" Edward please don't be like that" Bella said, " Don't be mad at your parents"

Bella hugged her love of her life until he calmed down from his anger

Edward sighed, " You're right, I shouldn't be mad at them, we should go talk to them again"

Once they got inside, they sat down again

" Ok, I know you have lots of questions, we hope we can answer them without revealing too much of the future" Edward said

" Ok... how did you get here?" Elizabeth asked

" We don't know... one night we were in our own time sleeping, and the next thing we knew, we were on the Titanic" Bella said

Elizabeth paled at that, " You could have died"

" Yes, there was a very good chance we would die, we stayed on the Titanic until it went all the way down" Edward said

That water must have been freezing" Elizabeth said

" Mother, you're just going to work yourself up, we are fine" Edward said, " Lets not talk about the Titanic"

" Very well... how did you end up in the 21st century? You're only 17 years old... you will be 17 in 1918" Elizabeth said

Edward sighed, " Lets just say... I'm immortal"

" Immortal?" Edward Sr. asked

Edward nodded

" How can that be?" Elizabeth asked

" I can't explain that, it's better if you don't know" Edward said sadly

" What happens son?" Edward Sr. asked

Edward shook his head, " I can't say... I cannot change the past for fear of changes in the future"

" Would the future change a lot if you tell us?" Elizabeth asked

Edward nodded

" How much would it change?" Edward Sr. asked

" Well, for one example... I would die" Bella said

" You would die if we were told too much of the future?" Elizabeth asked shocked

Bella nodded, " Edward saved me from a van"

Elizabeth and Edward Sr. looked confused

" A car" Edward said

Elizabeth and Edward Sr. nodded in understanding

" They go a lot faster in the future" Edward said

" He saved me from getting hit" Bella said

Elizabeth smiled, " Edward, our son is a hero"

Edward was about to say something

" Don't say it" Bella said

Edward looked at Bella and shut his mouth

They talked a while longer, not revealing too much of the future to change it

When Little Edward got home, they decided they were not going to tell Little Edward that Edward is actually him from the future, that would be very confusing

Edward gave him a few pointers on the piano and began playing Bella's Lullaby

" He made that song for me when we first began dating" Bella said with a smile

" It's called Bella's Lullaby" Edward said while playing

" It's beautiful" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes because she was so happy, her son becomes a very talented piano player

Edward and Little Edward were whispering to each other by the piano

" I want to make a song for mother" Little Edward said

Edward nodded, " Very well

Edward and Little Edward spent a lot of time on the piano trying to come up with a song for Elizabeth, they didn't want her to hear it so they sent her to one of her friend's house

Edward already knew how the song would turn out because he did make a song for his mother when he was 11 but he let his younger self experiment for a while

Bella just enjoyed listening to them create a song, she just loved being near Edward, no matter what age

By the time Elizabeth got home from her friends that night, Edward and Little Edward had the song all ready for tonight after supper

Little Edward was so excited that night that he could hardly sit still long enough to eat, he had to be reminded to eat three times

Finally supper was over and it was time to retire in the living room

" Mother, Father, Edward and I have a surprise for you" Little Edward said with a smile, " This is a song called Elizabeth's Lullaby"

First the song started off soft and sweet, like a gentle wind over a meadow, it went on for 15 seconds then it picked up a little bit like a light rain on a rooftop, that went on for 15 seconds then it slowed down soft and sweet like a wind over a meadow again for another 15 seconds, then picked up again like a light rain on a rooftop for another 15 seconds and then the song started going faster and faster as it sounded like pouring down rain with thunder and lightening, that part went on for about a minute then the music started slowing down again like light rain on a rooftop for 15 seconds and then soft and sweet like wind over a meadow for the last 15 seconds of the song

It was a two minute and thirty second song

At the end of the song, everybody was clapping and Elizabeth had happy tears in her eyes

" That was wonderful" Elizabeth said and she gave both versions of her son a hug and kiss


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay, I have been busy with work and I've been trying to end one of my Harry Potter stories. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, sorry it's so short**

* * *

A few more days passed, and Little Edward played his song he made for his mother every night, he even started working on a song for his father with Edward's help of course. Little Edward also liked to play save the princess and Edward always ended up being the villain

Bella thought it was ironic that Edward liked being the hero even when he was a little kid

While Little Edward was at school, Edward played songs on the piano for his mother, Elizabeth loved how talented her son was

Bella found out that Edward got his talent from his mother

Elizabeth began playing on the piano and Edward asked Bella to dance one day

" Edward, you know I can't dance" Bella said blushing

Edward smirked, " We've overcome that obstacle remember?"

Before Bella could say anything, Edward had her standing on his feet and they were dancing

Edward Sr. came in finding the older version of his son and his significant other dancing, he thought it was funny that she was standing on his feet

" She doesn't think she can dance" Edward said once he saw his father

" Well then, we'll just have to teach her won't we?" Edward Sr. said with a smile

Elizabeth stopped playing the piano and got up and turned the record player on to a slow pretty song; Edward Sr. asked if he could cut in between Edward and Bella and Edward let him dance with Bella, while he asked to dance with Elizabeth

Edward Sr. softly instructed Bella on what steps she should take

Bella still didn't think she could dance, she thought herself as very clumsy and uncoordinated

After a few songs later Edward sighed, spun his mother around towards Edward Sr. and Bella and took over the dance instructions from his father while his parents danced

" Just let me lead and everything will be fine" Edward said with a smile

The four of them danced to a few more songs and Bella only messed up 4 times... quite an improvement

The following Saturday night, Edward and Little Edward finished Edward Sr.'s song

" I want to play it for him by myself" Little Edward said

Edward nodded

Little Edward began playing the song for his father

Edward walked up to Bella, " Bella Swan, may I have this dance?"

" Edward" Bella protested

Edward smiled and just held out his hand for her to take

Bella sighed and took her love's hand

" I like their idea" Edward Sr. whispered to his wife, then said aloud, " Elizabeth Masen, may I have this dance?"

Elizabeth Masen smiled and took her husband's hand

They danced through the song Little Edward played for his father, and then he began to play the song for his mother

The dancers switched partners, Edward danced with Elizabeth and Edward Sr. danced with Bella

" I am happy my son ends up with such a nice young lady like you Isabella" Edward Sr. said with a smile

Bella smiled, " I am lucky to have him, he is the love of my life"

Edward Sr. smiled, " Well we must be doing something right"

" You and Mrs. Masen are wonderful parents, Edward talks about you all the time" Bella said

" Really? What does he say?" Edward Sr. asked

Before Bella could answer, Bella's lullaby started to play and they switched partners again, Edward with Bella and Edward Sr. with Elizabeth

" You know, if I could blush, what you were saying to my father would have made my cheeks red" Edward said with a chuckle

" Well I was just telling the truth" Bella said with her own smile, " So when did you teach Little you Bella's lullaby?"

" I didn't" Edward said with a smirk

Bella didn't say anything after that, she was kind of stunned

" I think Little Me is falling in love with you already" Edward whispered

It was silent between them after that for the duration of the song

That night, while both of them were in bed, they were just talking about Edward's family

" Your parents are really nice, I'm glad we got to see them" Bella said

Edward nodded, " Me too... tonight was the best... goodbye I could give them"

Bella looked confused, " Goodbye?"

Edward nodded, " I have a feeling of closure, I said goodbye to them now when I couldn't before"

" Do you think we are going back to our time?" Bella asked

Edward shrugged, " Maybe"

Bella was silent for a while

Edward started humming Bella's lullaby until Bella fell asleep


	21. Chapter 21

Bella woke up the next morning and she was confused, Edward was not next to her, she still had her eyes closed but she couldn't feel his cold arms around her

" Edward?" Bella asked

There was no answer

She opened her eyes and gasped, she was in her own room

Bella sat up

" Wow... I'm back" Bella whispered

She got out of bed and noticed she was wearing the same pajamas she was wearing when she went to bed that night before she went to the past

She checked her cell phone and noticed it was the day after the night she went to the past

" So time didn't go on with out us" Bella whispered

Then she noticed a note written in Edward's handwriting saying that he was out hunting and will be back later that day

" Hunting? Now? After we just got back from the past?" Bella asked to nobody, " Well... his eyes were getting kind of dark before we were sent to the past... great now I'm talking to myself"

Bella took a few deep breaths to calm down and started thinking rationally, " What if it was all a dream? A very... vivid and... long dream? That's the only thing that makes sense... Edward and I just finished watching Titanic and I fell asleep and dreamed that we were on the Titanic as the two main characters of the movie... we saved the little boy from drowning because I thought that is what should have happened... we went to visit Edward's parents because I knew he was 11 in that time... and I dreamed about his parents because Edward told me about his parents and his life before the Influenza... Yes... it has to be a dream"

Bella smiled after she came to that conclusion and started getting ready for the day

" Good morning Dad" Bella said coming down into the kitchen

" Good morning Bells" Charlie said reading the newspaper, " What are your plans on this rare sunny day?"

Bella shrugged, what she wanted to do was go to the Cullens and see Edward and tell him about her dream, what she had to do was wait until Edward's scheduled time since she's grounded for going to Italy to save her love's life... and for that motorcycle thing which she doesn't want to remember because that was Jacob's fault and she doesn't want to think about him

" I'll probably go read outside or something, enjoy the sun while it lasts you know" Bella said

Charlie nodded, " Have fun"

Bella went upstairs and grabbed her book then went back downstairs, and headed outside to read in the sun, she thought about if she wasn't grounded, she and Edward would be in their meadow right now, she would be telling him of her dream, he would smile and tell her how much he loved her

Of course, the sun didn't stay that long, Bella got a couple good sun hours in, but by 2:00 the clouds started coming in

Bella groaned that the sun went away, but was happy because that meant that the Cullens could come over... well Alice could since Charlie wasn't mad at Alice... she wasn't even going to ask if Edward could come over before his scheduled time

Bella took out her cellphone and text Alice to see if she wanted to come over, for all she knew, the Cullens were done hunting

Alice called Bella instead of texting her

" Yes we are done hunting, why don't I pick you up and you can come over here?" Alice asked

" Um, because I'm grounded remember?" Bella asked

" Not for long you're not" Alice said

" What do you mean?" Bella asked confused

" You'll see" Alice said and it sounded like she was smiling, " By the time I get to your house, you will be ungrounded"

With that Alice hung up

Bella looked at her cell phone and she looked very confused

She picked up her things and headed inside

" Bells, may I speak with you for a minute?" Charlie asked from the living room

" Sure dad, just let me put my things away" Bella said

Charlie nodded

After she put her things away Bella headed towards the living room, " What's up?"

" I've been thinking" Charlie started

" Uh-oh that's never a good sign" Bella teased

Charlie rolled his eyes at his daughter, " No really I'm serious"

Bella nodded, " Ok"

" You have been really good lately, you've been following my rules about not going out with Edward, and Edward's been following my rules as well" Charlie started

Bella nodded, " Why wouldn't we follow your rules?"

" Because you're teenagers, usually teenagers will fight their parents when they're grounded, sneak out of the house etc..." Charlie started, " Now I don't want you to get any ideas"

" I'm done with all of that, no more running away" Bella said

" Good... since you've been really good about your punishment, and it's been... what a few weeks now?" Charlie asked

Bella nodded

" I know you've been trying to get a hold of Jake... and I want you to keep trying... I also want you to get out of the house and go see your friends... Bella you're ungrounded" Charlie said

Bella smiled, " Thank you Dad"

" But that doesn't mean spend all of your time with the Cullens, I want you to spend time with your other friends too... like that Newton boy, or Jessica and Angela" Charlie said

Bella nodded, " Of course Dad, I will"

" Now it's Saturday, and I know where you want to spend your time, so go call the Cullens and ask them if you can come over" Charlie said

Before Bella could say anything the doorbell rang

Charlie walked over to the door and opened it and Alice was standing there with a smile on her face, " Surprise, may I take Bella to our house for the afternoon?"

" Wow Alice, what perfect timing" Charlie said with a smile


	22. Chapter 22

Alice just smiled at Charlie, she knew it was perfect timing because she saw it

Do you mind if she eats dinner with us as well? Esme really misses Bella being over" Alice said

" Of course, no problem" Charlie said

" Dad are you sure? Bella asked

" I'll be fine Bella, go have a good time at the Cullens" Charlie said, " I'm sure I can provide for myself for one night"

Alice smiled, " Great now that's settled, I'll help you dress then we can leave"

" I am dressed" Bella said lifting an eyebrow

Alice looked at Bella's outfit with distaste, " You're not wearing that"

" Yes I am" Bella said

Alice grinned, " Wanna bet?

Bella glared, " Not really"

Charlie looked confused, " Do I want to know?"

" Inside joke Charlie" Alice said with a chuckle, " Come on Bella"

Once Bella was dressed in what Alice thought looked nice enough, Alice drove Bella to the Cullens house

"Edward cannot wait to see you, he keeps looking at the time until he will see you, it's a good thing Charlie ungrounded you" Alice said

Bella nodded, she was glad too, she had so much to tell Edward

Finally they made it to the Cullens' house, it really didn't take that long with Alice's driving but Bella was anxious

When Alice pulled up into the driveway, Edward hurried and opened Bella's door and pulled her into a hug

" I missed you" Edward said

Bella chuckled and said, " I missed you too"

" I've been counting down the seconds until we could be together tonight again, I'm glad Charlie ungrounded you" Edward said

Bella smiled, " Me too... so how was hunting? Did you get a mountain lion for me?"

Edward sighed, " Sadly no, I got a couple of deer though"

" We didn't go far enough for Eddie here to get a lion, I didn't get a grizzly either... I was looking forward to wrestling one" Emmet said with a pout

" Tough luck Emmet, I'm sure you'll get one next time" Bella said with a smile

Emmet smiled, " I hope so, I need a challenge, nobody and nothing can beat me in wrestling, but a grizzly is fun"

" Honestly Emmet, why do you go after those things?" Rosalie asked

Emmet shrugged, " Payback"

" Well, we are over populated with deer" Bella said a little awkwardly

Edward nodded, " Come on"

" Where are we going?" Bella asked taking Edward's hand

Edward smirked, " Tree climbing"

" Tree climbing? What for?" Bella asked a little confused

" Well, I was thinking we could play a game" Edward said

Bella lifted an eyebrow, " A game?"

" Yah" Edward said then he thought of something, " Hey Emmet, want to play a game with Bella and me? We need a third person to play this game and you'd be perfect"

" Oh yah? What sort of game is it?" Emmet asked a little curious

" You'll see, want to play?" Edward asked

Emmet shrugged, " Ok, I'll play... if it's alright with you Rose"

" Go ahead and play the game, I'm busy anyway" Rosalie said

Emmet smiled, " I'm in, now how does this game go?"

" You'll see" Edward said with a smirk and he picked up a confused Bella, put her on his back and started running with her, " Follow me"

Emmet smirked and followed his brother to a clearing with trees

Edward put Bella down

" Edward are you going to tell us what you're up to or are you just going to have us guess?" Bella asked, " We can't read minds you know"

Edward just grinned, then once he saw Emmet arrived, he picked Bella up again and climbed up the tree he selected and carefuly put her in the tree, then he climbed down after kissing her on the cheek

" Edward Cullen what is going on here?" Bella asked

Emmet looked confused as well

Edward grinned at Emmet and told him what his part of the game was

Emmet burst out laughing and nodded in agreement

" But I win at the end" Edward said

" Yah we'll see little brother" Emmet said with amusement and he began to growl and fake roar

* * *

**Guess what they're playing. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

Bella thought this looked very familiar, her up in the tree, Emmet roaring and Edward... What was Edward thinking about?

Emmet kept on roaring and growling and Edward found a stick and turned and faced Emmet, then looked up at Bella with a look that looked like he was waiting for her to say something

Bella lifted an eyebrow then thought about what was going on and her eyes lit up

" No way" Bella gasped

" Say it Bella" Edward said with a grin

" But I thought..." Bella started

" Say your line Bella" Edward said again with a grin

Bella smiled and in a damsel in distress voice said loud and clear, " Save me brave knight, save me from this horrible dragon"

"I will save you princess, once I defeat this dragon" Edward said with a smirk on his face

Emmet roared and said, " You want to take my princess away from me? Me, the most ferocious, scariest dragon in all the land? You will never take her away from me, never"

Emmet got out of character and laughed, " This is corny"

" Dragon, do what I told you to do" Edward said glaring at his brother

Emmet laughed and rolled his eyes, " Like you can beat me" Emmet roared again

" Save me my knight, save me" Bella said in the same damsel in distress voice

Finally the two vampires ended up wrestling, not like how they were supposed too, just brotherly wrestling, it was very funny, but Emmet let Edward win to stay with the game

Edward 'stabbed' Emmet and Emmet let out an anguished roar and fell to the ground, he had a hard time staying in character, he kept laughing

Edward started climbing up the tree, " I came to save you princess"

" Oh my hero... for your bravery and for saving my life, you deserve a kiss" Bella said with a smile

" My pleasure" Edward said with a smile

" ah ah ah... remember? You thought a kiss was sissy stuff" Bella teased

" But I'm older now" Edward said with a grin and he kissed his love on the lips

" I do not need to see that" Emmet said closing his eyes, " Now what was with that stupid and corny game?"

" Long story" Edward said

" Tell you later" Bella put in, they were too busy kissing

" Are we done here?" Emmet asked

" Yah, we're done, thanks for playing" Edward said with a grin

" Uh-hu, right, well I'll see you two lovebirds later at the house" Emmet said very confused

Emmet ran off leaving Bella and Edward laughing

Bella sighed and leaned into Edward " So it wasn't a dream like I thought"

Edward shook his head and smirked, " Nope, it was real"

Bella gasped, " We were really on the Titanic"

Edward nodded, " And we really saved Alexander"

" And visited your past self and your parents" Bella said

Edward smirked, " Obviously"

" How do you feel about that? Having both sets of memories of that?" Bella asked

" I was a bit confused earlier today but I got it all sorted out" Edward explained

" I bet us going to the past explains how your mother knew that Carlisle could save you when you were dying from the flu" Bella said

Edward lifted an eyebrow, " I never even thought of that, that... is an interesting theory, maybe we were meant to go to the past"

" Go to the past to save the future?" Bella asked

Edward nodded

Bella smiled, " That just means that we are destined to be together"

" How do you mean?" Edward asked

" We went to the past, we told your parents, your mom knew Carlisle could save you, he did and then you saving me from that van was how this whole thing started" Bella explained

Edward chuckled, " You amaze me Bella"

Bella smiled, " So what happened to Alexander?"

" He grew up and had a family of his own, he actually remembered us and he told his children and grandchildren about how we saved his life from the Titanic" Edward explained

" Is he still alive?" Bella asked

Edward shook his head no, " He died in 1990 at the age of 81"

" Then how do you know he remembered us?" Bella asked, " 1990 was a long time ago"

" One of Alexander's grandchildren videotaped him telling the story of what he remembers and it's now on youtube" Edward explained

" Wow, can we go watch it when we get back?" Bella asked, " I want to see what he looked like"

Edward nodded, " Of course"


	24. Chapter 24

They hurried back to the Cullens and got on Edward's computer, Bella couldn't wait until she saw Alexander as an old man

Edward got on Youtube

" It's called Grandpa Alexander's Titanic Story" Edward said, " By his granddaughter Ali

Bella nodded

Edward found it and it began playing

The first thing they saw was a picture of Alexander

Bella gasped, she could see the resemblance between the three year old she met and the old man she was looking at

" Is it in Russian or English?" Bella asked

" He told his story both ways, this is the English version so some non speaking Russian humans can understand" Edward said with a smirk

Bella chuckled and rolled her eyes

Alexander started speaking

" The year was April 10, 1912, I was three years old, it's unbelievable I remember so much of that event, I will always be grateful to the couple who rescued me from Titanic, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here and neither would all of you" Alexander started

There was a lot of gasped coming from his children and grandchildren

" Father don't scare them" One of Alexander's children scolded

" Well it's true" Alexander said, " Anyway... me and my Papa were going to America to be reunited with my grandparents and my older sister who went to America earlier... We bordered the "Unsinkable" Titanic... Also called The Ship Of Dreams"

There were some Oohs coming from the Grandchildren

" We were a poor family back then and we were lucky that we got on the ship in the first place, we were in Third Class naturally" Alexander said

The Grandchildren gasped, they couldn't believe that their grandpa was ever poor before

"After Papa and I were checked for lice, we were allowed to board the Titanic" Alexander said

That was part 1 of the video

The next part started right after that

"After Papa and I found our cabin, we went on the deck that we were allowed to walk on and we just waved and said goodbye to everybody who was waving. I don't think I understood we were saying good bye to our home land, I was just having fun waving and laughing" Alexander explained

" A while later, the ship started moving and there were a lot of cheers" Alexander explained, " I was scared since I was only three years old and I didn't know what was going on, my Papa reassured me and said that we were on our way to my grandparents and Anya my sister... That made me feel better, I missed my sister and my grandparents, I haven't seen them since I was two, I don't even know if I remembered them at that time, I just saw pictures of them and my Papa told me about them"

Alexander was quiet for a few minutes like he was remembering his experience on Titanic

" Papa and I watched our home land get smaller and smaller as the Titanic got farther and farther away... for some... well alot, that would be the very last time they saw land"

That was part 2 of the video

The next part started right after that

" All through the voyage, Papa told me what America was going to be like, he told me there would be better jobs, more money, an education for me and my sister, everything was going to be better in America" Alexander said

" Your Papa was right" One of Alexander's grandchildren said

Alexander smiled and nodded, " My Papa was right"

Alexander took a minute just thinking

" It was fun being on the Titanic, after dinner every night, Third Class partied with dance and drink... I didn't drink because I was too young, but it was still fun, I danced as well with the other children who wanted to be like their parents" Alexander said and he chuckled then frowned, " That is how it was through the whole voyage... which now brings us to... April 14, 1912... The day Titanic hit the Iceberg"

That was part 3

The next part started right after that

" April 14, 1912 was just another day, we went through the same routine... I was in bed when the iceberg struck and the noise woke me up... my Papa had to comfort me and tell me everything was fine but I wouldn't go back to sleep that night" Alexander started, " Water was already coming into the ship, My feet were already wet"

Alexander took a minute to think

"Papa had me stand on the bed so I wouldn't get cold and he wrapped me in the warmest things we had, he thought we were going to go on deck and get into the lifeboats because water wasn't supposed to be in the ship" Alexander said, " He then picked me with one arm and had our suitcase in his other arm and we followed the other Third Class to get outside, but it was blocked off by gates... we were told that everything was under control and that we should all go back to our cabins... That was a mistake"

That was part 4

The next part started right after that

" The water would have been up to my ankles if my Papa didn't have me stand on the bed to stay out of the water" Alexander said, " Papa told me that they were putting the 1st class on the boats first and then it would be our turn... I always believed that Papa was right so like always I believed him"

Alexander took a minute and thought

" Every 10 minutes, Papa would take me and we went to the gates to know when it would be our turn to get on the boats, they were still locked and blocked by a crew man... I think Papa was keeping calm to keep me calm, but I remember his eyes, they were scared"

Alexander paused for another moment

" After a while, I could feel the ship tilting, it didn't feel right and now I was getting scared" Alexander said, " The water was getting higher and we still went to the gates every 10 minutes but they were all still locked... Papa didn't think that they were going to open them, they were going to have us all drown, he wanted to find another way out... there had to be another way out... Papa didn't bring his suitcase every time we went to the gate, he thought once the gate was open, he could run back and get his suitcase, but since we were going to find another way, he had to get his suitcase... He has been carrying me the whole time and I was getting heavy for him, so he stood me against a wall where there was less water and he hurried to our cabin where the water was up to his waist, he told me he'd be right back... that was the last time I really saw him"

Alexander had tears in his eyes at this point

" Dad, you don't need to say anymore" Alexander's daughter said

Alexander nodded, " Yes I do... I screamed for my Papa to return, I don't know if he heard me... he was taking a long time getting the suitcase and I was scared... the water was getting deeper and deeper, it was up to my waist now, I don't know how high it was for my Papa where he was at... All of a sudden, a strange man just picked me up and started running with me, now I was really scared and I screamed for my Papa, I finally saw him and he was chasing us, he looked mad and he was yelling at the strange man to return me to him, I tried wiggling out if the man's arms but he had a firm grip on me, all of a sudden there was a noise and a wall of water came at us... it swept my Papa up and then swept us up, we resurfaced but my Papa did not"

The strange man swam until we were in a stairwell where a pretty lady was at

" Get up, hurry" The strange man said

" Where's his father?" The lady asked

" He didn't make it, a flood of water got to him, come on" The man urged

" I was in the mans arms as we were racing the water, we ended up in a room in 1st class, and a man was standing there, I didn't understand what anybody was saying since I only knew how to speak Russian then... If I remember correctly, the man they were talking to was the man who built the ship... he ended up giving the lady the lifebelt and he just stood there looking sadly at us as we left the room"

Alexander thought for a minute

" It looked like the man was taking charge and the lady who was holding me was following... I was passed from the lady to the man as we climbed over things and people, I think they had a goal where they wanted to be at, and they were hurrying" Alexander said, " I ended up crying again because everybody was panicking and it was making me scared... The lady tried talking to me but I couldn't understand her and then the man started talking to me and he said that everything is going to be ok... he calmed me down"

" The ship was getting steeper and it was making creeking noises, it was really scary" Alexander said, " Finally we got as far as we could, the man pulled both me and the lady up onto bars, it was really steep but the man knew what he was doing, he wasn't going to let us go

"At this point, some of the passengers began losing their grips and they slid down the wooden deck like a bobsled, falling hundreds of feet before they hit the icy water. And then to make matters worse, a few minutes later the lights go out all over the ship and the only light is by the moon and stars... and after that the ship split in two making a booming sound... people were falling into holes screaming... to make matters worse, there were fires and explosions when the ship split... the part of the ship that we were on fell back towards the water and I thought we were going to die right there... then the ship righted itself and I thought it was over, I think so did a lot of other people... The man and lady I was with just looked at each other like they knew it wasn't over... They were right, the ship was rising up at an angle, first... a 45 degree angle, then a 60 degree angle, more people were falling to their deaths, I thought we'd be next soon... The man climbed over the bars and picked me up, had me hang on and then helped the lady over, at this point the ship was at a 90 degree angle... more people began falling and then the man told me that when he said now, I was to cling to the lady, hold my breath and close my eyes for as long as I could... The ship was about to descend" Alexander explained, " The water was coming closer and closer to us and I was scared, but when the man said now, I held my breath and closed my eyes and water engulfed me"

There were gasped coming from his audience


	25. Chapter 25

"The suction of the ship was pulling us down and we were trying to kick up, it was the most scariest night of my young life at the time, we didn't know if we were going to live or die" Alexander started, " I think we were under water for about a minute and a half, but it seemed longer... I remember crying once I had air and the lady tried to calm me down"

" What were their names grandpa? The ones who saved you?" One of his grandchildren asked

" If I remember correctly, Isabella and Edward" Alexander said with a smile, " I don't know their last name... Anyway... I told them my name and Edward took me out of her arms and he swam with me and her to get on some debris, before that though, we ended up losing Isabella and Edward saw what was happening to her and he had me get on his back in a piggy back style, I hung on tight, I was so scared and everybody around us were screaming and thrashing and that was scaring me as well"

" Edward saved Isabella from the man who looked like was trying to drown her and we swam away from the crowd and found a floating door... Edward said it would be better to get out of the water, they put me on the door first then Isabella got on the door, they ended up arguing over I think who should stay on the door... I didn't understand English at the time" Alexander explained, " Edward hung on to the door and he started humming... it sounded like a lullaby... it was very pretty"

" Do you remember it Grandpa?" One of the grandchildren asked

" Lets see if I remember any of it..." Alexander said and he closed his eyes and thought for a minute and began humming... it was like he was back in that water with the couple fighting to just stay alive

Everybody clapped when he finished humming

That was the end of part 6

The next part started after that

" I remember the couple trying to keep me awake, I didn't know that if I fell asleep I wouldn't wake up, I was so cold and tired all I wanted to do was sleep... After a while, Edward told me to sing a song... Well the only song that I really knew was the song my Papa sang to me before I went to sleep every night... It's called the Cossak Lullaby" Alexander said smiling

His audience all smiled at that, they knew the song

" That song helped wake me up for a while and it made me think about something else besides the cold" Alexander said, " Waiting for the boats took a long time, Edward and I ended up sharing a conversation, I told him about my Papa, my sister and my grandparents... Still everybody grew tired and we all just stopped talking after a while while we waited... we wanted to save our energy... I think I fell asleep, the next thing I knew after that I was in a boat in somebody else's arms and I had blankets on me, they woke me up and then put me in Isabella's arms and I then had permission to go to sleep because everything was going to be alright... the next thing I knew, I was in Edward's arms and Edward said that everything was going to be ok and that we were going to America" Alexander smiled after he said that

That was the end of part 7

The next part started after that

" The ship we ended up on was called the Carpathia, once we were settled, Edward and Isabella ended up talking to somebody that they didn't seem to like, I still don't know what was said but the two were glad when he left us in peace" Alexander explained

Alexander smiled

" I'll never forget the joy I felt when I saw the Statue of Liberty for the first time... we were on the Carpathia for a few days in third class of course and Edward pointed it out to both me and Isabella... we watched it get closer and closer... after a while we got to get off the Carpathia after going through immigration and a lot of people... that is when I told them I wanted my grandparents and sister, I knew when we got to America I was supposed to see my grandparents and sister" Alexander explained

" So did you find your family that day grandpa?" One of his grandchildren asked

Alexander shook his head no, " We went to a motel and then we went to find something to eat"

" When do you find your family?" The grandchild asked

" Later" Alexander said with a smile, " When I woke up the next day, to my surprise Isabella and Edward looked completely different... but I wasn't scared, I knew it was them... It's hard to explained how... but I just knew"

" How did they look different?" A grandchild asked

" It was like they were two different people entirely, Isabella used to have red hair, now it was brown, Edward used to have a light brown color hair and now it was bronze... and their facial features were completely different as well... but I still knew it was them... it was like... magic" Alexander explained with a smile

There were oohs and ahhs coming from both children and grandchildren

That was the end of part 8

The next part started after that

" Edward told me we were going to look for my family today, that made me really happy" Alexander said with a smile then frowned, " I asked about my Papa, I didn't understand about death to the fullest... just that my mama couldn't be with me anymore... Edward explained that my papa was with my mama... it made me sad"

" So did you find your family that day?" A grandchild asked

Alexander shook his head no, " They weren't where Edward said he saw them at... we had to get on a train to Chicago... but we had a five hour wait before we could get on, so they took me to the park" Alexander smiled at that, " That was the first train ride I had and I was excited"

" The train ride took a long time, all day and night... it was a good thing Edward bought me something to do... I had a teddy bear, crayons and paper, a yo-yo and building blocks... I was easily kept amused, especially when Edward played with me" Alexander said with a smile, " It was the next day when I was reunited with my family... we rode in a cab to get there... once the door was knocked, Anya my sister answered and I recognized her immediately... then my grandparents came and our adventure was explained over a hot lunch " Alexander smiled remembering his homecoming, " After lunch, the couple had to go... but they wanted to make sure I was provided for and got a good education, so to every body's surprise... Edward handed my grandparents a lot of money... If it wasn't for those two, none of you or I for that matter would be here today... we owe those two alot... if they ever see this tape..."

Alexander looked straight at the camera, " Thank you Edward and Isabella, for saving me... you have no idea how greatful I am"

That was the end of the video

Bella was so happy that she was crying

Edward wrapped his arms around her in comfort

" I'm so glad he had a happy and full life" Bella said with a smile

They just stared at the screen for a few minutes

" Is it true?" Carlisle said behind them

They both turned around

" Sorry, I heard it all from downstairs... is it true?" Carlisle asked, " Did you two somehow end up on the Titanic?"

Edward nodded, " We don't know how it happened... but... yes, we were on the Titanic... as Jack and Rose believe it or not"

" And during the sinking, we saved a little boy named Alexander and once he was reunited with his family, we went and visited Edward's parents" Bella said

Carlisle gasped, " That explains so much"

" Like how my mother knew that you could save me?" Edward asked

Carlisle nodded, " I thought she was just delirious but... I think... she knew"

It was quiet for a few minutes

" Please, please tell us your adventures to the past... I really want to know" Carlisle said

Edward nodded, " We'll tell everybody, in the living room"

That is how Edward and Bella spent the rest of their day, telling their adventure on the Titanic and more in the past

_**THE END**_


End file.
